Colores y Sabores
by CandyQueen-Cherryll
Summary: La vida esta llena de altibajos. A veces deseas tanto algo que jamás te esperas de qué forma se te puede presentar. Incluiré temas de bullying y violencia/violación, así que si clasifique mal que alguien me avise por favor. KevEdd. Leve (por ahora) MarieNazz y RolfEd
1. One: Uva

Ed, Edd y Eddy ® le pertenece a sus creadores y a CN, pero el siguiente fic es mío y trata de ideas que pasan por mi cabeza.

* * *

Capítulo 1: _**Uva.**_

Como una vil serpiente que atrapa a un pequeño roedor, asfixiándolo con firmeza, o bien sea inyectándole su veneno, matándolo silenciosa y suavemente, hasta tomar todo de él, hasta apagar su vida en agonía.

Eso sería la forma más correcta para expresar como sentía su corazón Doble D en aquel momento.

Revisó de reojo, mientras terminaba de ordenar un par de cosas de su casillero y quitar unos libros, a un joven de cabello rojizo que estaba muchos metros a la distancia, alejado de él. Se aseguraba de no hacerlo notorio, aunque con sinceridad, en sí su imagen era invisible ante casi la entera institución.

Aquel a quién observaba se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos, compartiendo risas y alguna charla entretenida a la que no tenía el acceso de oír, pero también lo prefería así.

La campana sonó, dándoles la señal a todos los que transitaban por el lugar que debían tomar lo que necesitaran y dirigirse hacia sus siguientes clases a menos que quisieran tener problemas con sus autoridades estudiantiles.

Así, a un flujo acelerado, los corredores fueron quedando vacíos…vacíos, con la compañía de un fantasma con vida humana.

Doble D no se preocupó de esconderse, ya que en ocasiones anteriores había comprobado que ni la directora detectaba su existencia. Pero eso no siempre fue así.

Estaba llegando tarde a su próxima clase, algo que hacía unos meses él mismo consideraría un pecado capital, pero no movía un pie de su lugar frente al casillero, ni la más mínima vacilación a moverse.

Aunque para ser correctos, no estaba llegando tarde a otra clase, estaba saltándosela… otra vez… a otra más.

Sus notas académicas no había bajado en lo más mínimo, pero si sus notas conceptuales en tan solo unos meses.

"Falta a un 45% de las clases, ¡Y estamos a penas a mitad de año!."

"No hay participación durante cualquier exposición de un tema."

"Negarse a pasar a explicar sus trabajos a la clase."

"Negarse a la lectura en grupo."

"Inasistencia a los retiros prácticos para el aprendizaje de curso."

Son algunas de las cosas que estaban comenzando a adjuntarse a su legajo, dándole la imagen de un chico con una gran capacidad cerebral, pero aún así, un rebelde que pretendía ir a su ritmo.

No era cierto, por supuesto. Él era un chico aplicado que jamás llegaba tarde a algún lugar, menos a una clase, es más, se aseguraba de estar a veces minutos antes de que sonara la campana. A pesar que su curso y profesor terminaran durmiéndose durante sus largas exposiciones de trabajo, a él jamás eso lo frenó a explicar todo con detalle a un grupo de zombies dormidos. Era tan participativo durante las clases que la mitad de sus compañeros se cansaban de él, y la otra mitad terminaban contagiados de su entusiasmo, lo que hacía las clases realmente interesantes. Su broche de oro al finalizar los ciclos escolares, era aquel pequeño trofeo que la institución le otorgaba por tener un 100% de asistencia perfecta. Era la estrella y el símbolo clave del estudio y de ese lugar, sus amigos, a pesar de no compartir su amor por la sabiduría, estaban realmente orgullosos de él.

Pero todo se había ido al diablo en solo un par de meses, y de ser "la estrella de la nación", se transformó en "Oye, recuerdas a ese chico que era tan inteligente, ¿desapareció acaso? Como sea, debe haberse cambiado de ciudad o algo"… a pesar que él seguía estando allí, solo sus profesores seguían reconociéndolo por su apellido en la lista, aunque ya no lo trataran de la misma forma, sino más con algo de desaire, por su 'rebelde' comportamiento.

Pero vamos a lo más importante, ¿por qué Doble D actuaba así?

Fácil, pero complicado.

El amor lo había golpeado… literalmente.

Todo había iniciado a principios del año pasado, cuando tuvo que ayornarse a la idea de que sus mejores amigos no lo acompañarían toda la vida. Eddy y Ed habían tenido que mudarse de ciudad debido al progreso del trabajo de sus padres.  
Era una buena noticia para sus familias por lo que él había decidido intentar tomarlo positivamente, a pesar que la situación no le agradara, no le parecía justo para aquellos padres, que tanto les habría costado seguro lograr aquello, el deprimirse y hacer sentir con culpa a sus amigos. Además habían prometido que aprovechando cada espacio que tuviesen volverían a visitarlo; y así lo habían hecho, para mitad de año habían vuelto un tiempo, y se habían quedado durante todas las vacaciones al finalizar el año.

¡Cómo le hacían falta sus amigos ahora!, ansiaba que acabara ya la simple semana que lo separaba de que llegaran, igual que el año anterior, a quedarse unos días para mitad de año, pero aún no se decidía por contarles o no sobre su tortura.

Exactamente a principios del año anterior, fue que se dio cuenta de sus 'inclinaciones' también, al principio, como la mayoría de personas, le aterró y se negó rotundamente a lo que sus sentimientos lo empujaban, pero en unos dos o tres meses ya lo había aceptado.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

Se había enamorado de Kevin, aquella 'amenaza' que había sido tantos años para los Edd's.

Se hallaba a sí mismo a veces distraído mirándolo, a veces detalles vergonzosos acerca de la anatomía del otro pasaban por sus pensamientos, a veces sueños que jamás le contaría a nadie lo atacaban en las noches, a veces salía por algún mandado y apreciaba demasiado de la vista que obtenía de él trabajando en su garaje con su motocicleta… a veces realmente quería besarlo. Supongo que la evidencia hacía algo obvio lo que sucedía.

La incertidumbre lo persiguió durante todo el año, cuestionándose si alguna vez conseguiría no pasar desapercibido para Kevin. Se comportó como una colegiala enamorada un tiempo, enviándole regalos firmados como una admiradora secreta o algunos apuntes para que aprobara los exámenes. Kevin, por su parte, parecía feliz cuando esos detalles le llagaban, recibiendo alguna que otra vez algunos chistes de sus amigos o compañeros del equipo del instituto, "_Pero claro… eso debe ser porque cree que soy una chica_" es lo que siempre cruzaba la mente de Doble D y le bajaba el ánimo un poco, aunque no se diera por vencido.

La navidad y el año nuevo los había pasado con sus amigos, entre risas y relatos de lo que habían vivido en sus respectivos establecimientos educativos, con sus profesores y compañeros. Ed y Eddy estaban en el mismo lugar y en la misma cursada por suerte, asique ellos estaban más curiosos por Doble D.

Cuando estaba por finalizar el período de vacaciones de verano, antes de que sus amigos se fuesen, Doble D decidió por contarles acerca de su 'enamoramiento' mientras su cuerpo parecía gelatina por como temblaba. Sus amigos lo tomaron muy diferente a como creyó, Ed solo se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada, seguramente mientras la información intentaba pasar por aquella dura barrera de su cerebro, luego se precipitó a abrazarlo casi asfixiantemente como solía hacer mientras decía "_¡Que bien! Doble D siempre me pareció una linda niña, ¡Eddy! Para la próxima navidad tendremos mini D's pelirrojos para que tío Ed les cuente cuentos de duendes en sacos rojos y verdes!_" terminó en lo que sus ojos parecían llenarse de lágrimas de alegría.  
"_Tarado! Los hombres no pueden hacer bebés_", corrigió Eddy dándole un golpe, provocando que suelte a Doble D.

Por su propia parte, Eddy solo miró a Edd, había quedado en un shock en lo que su inocente amigo lo abrazaba, Edd temía a lo que su otro amigo le dijera, pero parecía que él se fijó en otra cosa. "_¿Estás seguro cabeza de calcetín? ¿No te habrás dado un fuerte golpe en la cabezota o tu cerebro se quedó sin aire por lo ajustado que tienes esa cosa? Ese tipo es un idiota, preferiría antes que te fijaras en Rolf._"

"_El amor es así Eddy, nunca sabes con quién el destino y las largas líneas de conexión astromagnética acabarán decidiendo vincularte._"

Eddy aún así había seguido mirando al inteligente del grupo con inseguridad. "_Como sea, tú decides eso, pero al menos prométenos que te cuidarás de él amigo, o en caso contrario avísanos y vendremos a darle una buena paliza a ese niñito de papi, mis puños pueden destrozarlo con solo dos golpes_" Doble D no había evitado reír con eso, cubriendo un poco su boca.  
Cuando sus padres les llamaban para emprender viaje, los dos chicos se despidieron de su amigo en un asfixiante abrazo que los unió a los tres, otorgado tan amable y delicadamente como podía ser Ed.

"_Suerte con él tigre…pero… ten mucho cuidado piernas de señorita, confías insoportablemente mucho en la bondad de la gente"_fue lo último que Eddy le dijo antes de irse, volviendo al momento presente, sentía que realmente debió hacerle caso a eso, no debió confiarse de nadie…

Soltó el suspiro más agotado de toda su vida, uno repleto de frustración y tristeza además. Fue allí que noto una figura que lo veía metros lejos de él, con una sonrisa que le helaba los huesos en el rostro… no había quedado solo en aquel corredor, pero por estar perdido en sus pensamientos perdió ventaja. Dio lentamente unos pasos hacia atrás para luego voltearse y correr tan deprisa como sus piernas le permitieran lejos de allí, en dirección contraria a aquel sujeto.

Oyó una a esa persona reír entretenido antes de correr persiguiéndolo, y a sus pasos… acercándose con mayor rapidez, cada vez más cerca suyo, por último, un golpe en seco, el de su cuerpo siendo tacleado, y la voz de su amigo distorsionarse suavemente en sus recuerdos…

_"…ten mucho cuidado… confías insoportablemente mucho en la bondad de la gente…"_

Fin- cap. 1

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Alguien lo leyó y quiere saber cómo sigue?


	2. Two: Gris azulado

dafdsafdasfdasfadsGDSGADSAGFDSAGFSAFDASADSD!❤

Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y críticas ;u; De verdad que me hicieron MUY feliz! Intentaré escribir un poco más correctamente, pero es que todavía no tengo una beta ¡pero ya la estoy consiguiendo!.

Me temo anunciarles que en mi fic es como que comencé por un disque final, Doble D se cruza con cuatro personas muy importante para la historia en la primera mitad de año, y dos horribles cosas comienzan a pasarle. Una de esas cuatro personas en un OC mio, este capítulo se trata de cómo interfiere este chico en la vida de Doble D, el próximo capitulo será de la primer mitad del año entre Kevin y Edd, y así podrán saber quien 'atacó' a Doble D, aunque...puede que no sea quien creen~ Ah! si! también pienso meter a Nat para el otro.

Por si algun lo llega a creer: Esto **NO** es un RolfxDoble D

Desde ya muchas gracias, y espero no aburril s lectores...

* * *

_Capítulo 2:__**Gris azulado.**_

- ¡_Oh! Y quiero presentarte a Stephan, él es un gran estudiante, pero me temo que es algo duro de entender en mi clase, es por eso que quería saber si puedo contar contigo para que lo ayudes a mejorar un tanto sus calificaciones_- se había encargado de las presentaciones el profesor de Física Elemental al finalizar la clase. El chico que se encontraba parado a su derecha tenía un aspecto de alta fase. Con unos diez centímetros más alto que Edd, cabello de una tonalidad albina, unos ojos color miel, piel pálida y un vestuario que demostraba que se encontraba en la onda del momento. Si bien su peinado era de característica _punk, _el aura del joven emanaba una personalidad tranquila y rebosante de cultura. Para Edd, era una versión de él mismo pero cómo se vería de una forma un tanto más informal y pulida, quitando de en medio claro su falta de conocimiento en aquella asignatura.

-_Será un verdadero placer para mí el asistir a un joven de tales características si necesita de un poco más de atención para alcanzar la excelencia curricular_- fue la forma en como había aceptado la petición de su maestro en aquel momento.

-¡_Que maravillosa noticia!-_ alegó su profesor entusiasmado –_Entonces no les quitaré más tiempo, tienen que arreglar de qué forma se reunirán para estudiar y, además, ¡seguro tienen muchas cosas en común, las cuales debatir o compartir!- _finalizó el docente en lo que tomaba su maletín y se retiraba del salón de clases, reuniéndose fuera con otro compañero de trabajo y compartiendo una charla llena de expresiones corporales mientras se perdían en el corredor.

Doble D estaba muy entusiasmado en aquel instante, ya que poder compartir de un fructífero momento de aprendizaje fuera de los regímenes de la institución junto con otro chico de su edad que estuviera al mismo nivel de conocimiento era una excelente manera de comenzar el largo año que le seguía por delante, además de que podría contar con la compañía de aquí en adelante de un posible amigo que sí comprendiera su forma de llevar la vida.

Entre tanto positivismo entusiasta que surcaba por sus pensamientos había llegado a distraerse un momento, pero él no era una persona con malos modales, por supuesto que no, así es que se giró, aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, para presentarse formalmente con aquel otro joven, pero algo no andaba del todo bien. Su sonrisa se borró tan rápido como sus pies parecieron clavarse en su lugar mientras observaba como ese chico, que ya se había entrelazado con tantos nuevos planes, le sonreía de una forma maliciosa. A pesar del miedo que los simples orbes del otro le transmitía, decidió seguir con lo que se había estipulado, con un nerviosismo claramente visible que no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-_B-bueno…_-comenzó con tembloroso tono. Inhaló, exhaló, inhaló, exhaló…ya no quería ser el cobarde de siempre, personas que le asustaran siempre estaría al cruzar la esquina, ya no estaba en primario ni nada parecido, ya se estaba integrando al mundo, y el mundo se encontraba repleto de personas con mirada feroz, pero no tenía que dejar que eso lo atormentara, si él se encontraba decidido nadie le pasaría por encima, no importa cuán diferente físicamente fuesen a él, no era impedimento. Levantó la mirada hacia el albino, decidido y continúo- _Mi nombre es Eddward, encantado en conocerte Stephan, espero podamos compartir gratos momentos de entretención educativa juntos. Si gustas puedes llamarme E_-

No pudo concretar aquella frase para cuando sintió un dolor en su espalda y se halló sosteniéndose del pupitre al cuál había sido empujado. Los ojos miel se clavaron en sus azulados.

-_Mucho gusto Dorkward_- rió el más alto acorralándolo en su lugar- _Las cosas van así: se hace lo que yo digo y nadie sale lastimado. ¿Está entendido?_- amenazó en lo que tomaba una de sus muñecas, la apretaba y torcía levemente causándole sorpresa y dolor al más bajo, que solo pudo asentir rápido con la cabeza para poder ser liberado- _Y ni una palabra a nadie de nuestro acuerdo, no por complicaciones, es por tu bien, para no ganarte problemas._

Los labios de Edd habían comenzado a temblar levemente, quizá no tanto por el miedo, sino que él en realidad deseaba decir algo para darle alguna clase de contra, aclararle a aquel que no le tenía miedo, a pesar que sea mentira; aclararle que no le permitiría que lo mandoneara ni nada menos, que ya mismo expondría ante su profesor su desconformidad y cómo había sido tratado y amenazado, a pesar de que sabía que no disponía del valor para hacer algo como aquello; enfrentarlo, hacerle frente, no darle la oportunidad de que se sienta superior a él solo por un rasgo físico únicamente… pero nada salió de su boca, solo se quedó allí con un aspecto lamentable para sí mismo.

No pasaron ni un par de minutos que Stephan tiró de su brazo para que Edd volviera a su posición parado frente a él y un miembro directivo se asomara por la puerta del salón.

-_¿Stephan?_- indagó una mujer alta vestida con la típica formalidad de una oficinista y unos lentes que combinaban con su estética mientras sostenía un grupo de papeles en sus manos.

-_Sí, soy yo_-sonrió el albino 'inocentemente' a la mujer.

-_Llegaron hoy un par de documentos de la institución en dónde antes cursabas, pero no logro comprender bien a qué se refieren y, al buscar su nombre en el listado de instituciones, no me llegó resultado alguno, ¿cree que podría ayudarme con esto…_- dirigió su vista hacia Edd- _…o está ocupado tal vez en este momento?_

-_No, para nada_- miró a Doble D como si fuera un compañero común- _¿Nos hablamos luego, amigo? Tengo que atender esto_- y sin el más mínimo gaje de la persona que había sido minutos atrás, el chico se retiró junto con la mujer.

En aquellos momentos la desesperanza inundó por unos minutos a Eddward, todo aquello que se había planteado acerca de ser más autosuficiente y menos cobarde se había ido al diablo en tan solo un corto lapso de tiempo… y allí, apareció Rolf. _'¿Rolf?' _se autocuestionó a sí mismo, ¿En qué momento había entrado al salón?

-_Chico Ed…chico Ed, ¡chico Ed!_- el sonido volvió a ser parte de su mundo, que había quedado en un shock mudo por aquellos largos segundos- _¿Te ocurre algo chico Ed?_ –arqueaba una ceja Rolf con un pequeño, casi invisible, deje de preocupación. El joven de peculiar acento había creído escuchar un fuerte golpe junto a una voz mientras pasaba a una última visita de su casillero por el día, al llegar al lugar de dónde creía provenía el sonido divisó a una secretaria junto a un chico que se alejaban y, al acercarse aún más, encontró a un Edd que había perdido casi completamente el color de su rostro.

-_¿Rolf?..._-se encontraba algo mareado Edd-_ Yo…-_recordó entonces la amenaza de su nuevo compañero-_ Sí, claro…estoy bien, solo… tuve un pequeño mareo causado por el exceso de rendimiento cerebral que requirió mi última clase-_ rió falsamente Edd para querer que su respuesta pareciera sincera. Se apresuró entonces el de gorra a tomar sus libros y su morral de cuero, que colgó de uno de sus hombros.

-_¿Estás seguro chico de las calcetas de niña?_

_-Completamente, y si quieres podrías llamarme solo 'Edd'. Bien…nos vemos Rolf- _terminó Edd mientras se apresuraba a salir del salón, despidiéndose con un saludo de su mano del otro chico que aún no parecía completamente convencido de lo que le respondían. Lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento era llegar a su casa, tomarse una buena ducha y dormir, tal vez de aquella manera lograría olvidar todo lo que había pasado en aquel día y pensar con mayor claridad cómo podría solucionar su nuevo problema.

Justo antes de salir por las puertas de la institución un mensaje llegó a su móvil.

"_Por la tarde pasaré por tu casa para iniciar nuestros estudios. Stephan"_

Eso sin duda era aterrador, ¿cómo había conseguido su número?, ¿cómo sabía dónde vivía?

Se apresuró por llegar a su hogar, en dónde ahora ni siquiera se sentía seguro, sorprendiéndose de lo veloces que podían ser sus piernas en momentos de tensión. Lanzó su morral con sus libros a su cama y se dirigió a encerrarse en su baño con seguro, estaba volviéndose paranoico pero la situación no daba para menos. Luego de un baño y un nuevo cambio de ropa se hallaba un poco más tranquilo, tanto así que pudo comer relajado mientras disfrutaba de un agradable programa de HistoryChannel, y, sin duda, que se dirigiría a dormir luego de acabar de lavar los platos, pero se olvidó de aquel inconveniente que se había prometido.

Sonó el timbre de su puerta y todos los recuerdos de hacía unas horas volvieron a él, helando sus músculos. Debía abrir.

Tomó tanto aire como pudo del ambiente mientras se repetía mentalmente _"Mientras menos pienses en ello, más rápido pasará el tiempo"_, y allí estaba, frente a él nuevamente un albino de unos diez centímetros más alto que él, pero la expresión de su rostro parecía realmente inocente, casi como ver a su amigo Ed en otro cuerpo.

-_¿S…Stephan?-_ quiso llamar su atención Doble D ya que el chico parecía entretenido con el marco de la puerta, algo bastante extraño.

-_¡Oh, Edd, hola!-_ le saludo el otro –_Disculpa mi retraso, es que me maree un poco con los nombres de las calles que están por allá- _y señaló luego con su índice al principio de la calle.

-_Ya veo…emm… ¿quieres pasar Stephan?- _invitó Edd desconcertado por como actuaba su compañero.

-_¡Oh, Stu, por favor!_

-_¿Disculpa…?_

-_Sería mejor si me llamaras 'Stu', Stephan es demasiado formal._

-_Bien… como quieras, Stu…-_ luego de pronunciar su nuevo apodo el ojos miel sonrió como un niño con juguete nuevo y Edd volvió a su pregunta- _Entonces…¿quieres pasar?_

-¡_Claro!-_ enunció más que entusiasmado el chico mientras pasaba a un lado de Doble D, quien se hallaba completamente confundido, hacía unas horas el chico lo había intimidado y amenazado, pero ahora era como ver al hermano perdido de Ed.

-_Por cierto…Stu…-_ no se acostumbraría a esa confianza rápido-_ Por favor quítate los tennis y déjalos allí, puedes ponerte el par de pantuflas azul, es para los invitados…-_ continuó con indicaciones mientras le mostraba el lugar dónde debía colocar su abrigo y tennis cada vez que viniese, además de otras explicaciones acerca de que no hacer para mantener la limpieza del lugar.

Así la tarde se fue volando mientras Eddward le ensañaba algo de Física Elemental al chico, que se mostró infinitamente interesado en sus explicaciones e hiperactivo con los ejercicios. Ni un segundo se divisó aquella atemorizante mirada de más temprano, ni un tono de voz grosero…en lo absoluto, era como ver la contraparte de a quien conoció en un principio.

Como vino se fue su compañero, despidiéndose agitando su brazo en el aire hasta que dio vuelta a la cuadra. Edd comenzó a pensar que tal vez todo lo malo que recibió de él, si bien fue agresivo, podía ser una broma, una horripilante primera impresión para que luego disfrutara de lo divertido y amable que podía ser, la idea le parecía trillada pero divertida en cierto sentido, además que era agradable sentir como si estuviera con su amigo Ed otra vez.

Esa noche durmió más relajado, mentalizándose en que debía dejar de juzgar tanto a las personas por una primera impresión, y soñando con lo divertido que de ahora en más sería cursar el año con aquel compañero… Si no fuera porque a la mañana siguiente, luego del desayuno más positivo de su vida y llegar temprano como acostumbraba al instituto, se lo volviera a encontrar.

Allí estaba él, con su ropa a la moda, ordenando unas cosas en su casillero, Doble D no era el único que llagaba temprano a la institución ahora. Desde que pudo divisarlo Edd sintió un extraño escalofrío pero volvió a pensar que no debía ser tan paranoico.

-_Buenos días Stu-_ fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ser tomado por su sweeter y aventado hacia unos casilleros.

Stephan lo miró con sorna.

-_¿Desde cuándo nos tenemos tanta confianza Dorkware?-_ reía el ojimiel en lo que lo soltaba - _Por cierto…-_ seguido a esto un par de hojas agrupadas cayeron sobre Doble D que se hallaba ahora en el suelo- _Cuatro reportes de Historia, dos de Geografía Global, dos de Prácticas del Lenguaje y uno de Física Elemental, tráelos listos para mañana o no tendrás tanta suerte como hoy-_ terminó el chico antes de cerrar de un portazo su casillero y comenzar a alejarse con su mochila al hombro.

Confusión fue lo que volvió a aglomerarse en la mente de Edd, esto ya no podía ser una broma entre amigos. Juraba que la persona que lo visitó el día anterior a su casa era la misma que se encontraba ahora perdiéndose en el corredor, entonces… ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

No pudo pensar demasiado en esto, fue nuevamente la voz de Rolf la que lo despertó.

_-¿Chico E-….Edd? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo como hoja?-_ otro dato extraño para unírselo a lo que se estaba transformando su vida ahora, ¿por qué demonios ahora repentinamente se cruzaba seguido a Rolf? Y, aún más importante, ¿desde cuándo Rolf comenzaba a llegar tan temprano al instituto? Juntó rápidamente las hojas que se habían desparramado sobre él y se puso de pie adolorido.

-_Saludos compañero Rolf, sucede que el corredor ha sido excelentemente encerado y pulido esta mañana, por lo que resbalé y acabe en el suelo, soy algo despistado a veces-_ volvió a reír de la misma forma que el día anterior ante una nueva mueca incrédula de su compañero-_ Como sea, tengo algunos asuntos de extrema importancia los cuales atender antes de que se inicien las clases de hoy, así es que… nos vemos Rolf…-_ volvió a despedirse tras una falsa explicación agitando su mano y se encaminó hacia el lado opuesto del corredor.

Para el chico que se había quedado parado solo en aquel lugar ninguna de las cosas encajaba. El mismo chico alejándose, la misma cara asustada, sin color del más delgado de lo Edd's, él debía comenzar a buscar más información para el trabajo que le habían asignado y el que había prometido cumplir.

Por otro lado, después de un par de minutos el recinto había comenzado a llenarse con sus estudiantes, aunque algunos, como Edd, habían tomado la decisión de que hoy no era el mejor día para asistir a clases. Así, luego de un largo rato encerrado en el baño queriendo calmarse, optó por volver a su casa, nunca había faltado en sus largos años de estudio a una clase, menos a todo un día de clases… pero tomo en cuenta que un solo día de su vida podía regalárselo a sus 'caprichos' personales.

Ya había atravesado la puerta que lo llevaba al exterior, comenzaba a sentir que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, cuando una mano tomó su muñeca repentinamente, cuando volteó a ver de quién se trataba era evidentemente Stephan. El miedo se iba a apoderar nuevamente de él cuando notó el cambio… el mismo cambio que había notado el día anterior.

-¡_Edd, te he estado buscando! Tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases-_ le dijo el chico… ¿preocupado?, mientras tiraba levemente de él para que lo siguiera hacia dentro del lugar, no con agresividad, solo leve y gentilmente.

-_P-pero…Stephan…_

_-Te dije que me llamaras Stu, ¿acaso no somos amigos? ¡Ven, vamos!-_ seguía insistiendo mientras ahora empujaba de su espalda chistosamente.

Un gran espacio en blanco quedó en lo que debería ser la mente de Doble D… Stephan sin duda era Stu, el chico que ahora se encontraba de forma graciosa insistiéndole que entrara de nuevo al instituto… Pero Stu definitivamente no podía ser Stephan… ¿Qué demonios….qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Muchas cosas estaban fuera de sí… y muchas más cosas estarían después fuera de sí, luego de que un apuesto chico de cabello rojizo y gorra viera la 'entretenida' escena que estaba llevando a cabo el nuevo amigo de Edd en la entrada del lugar, mientras apretaba sus dientes y se dirigía a entrar al recinto por otra puerta.

Fin- cap. 2

* * *

Espero no haya sido demasiado aburrido.

Igual que en el cap 1: ¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Alguien lo leyó y quiere saber cómo sigue?

Tengo algunos dibujos de este chico pero creo que sería mejor si lo imaginan a gusto (aunque si alguien quisiera ver alguno creo que los subiré a tumblr), será un gran problema más adelante, ¡pero el KevEdd prevalecerá! 83 -¿esto cuenta como spoiler?(?-


	3. Three: Ciruela

Buenas a todos y todas quienes pasen por acá!

Agradezco INFINITAMENTE el apoyo que me están dando! ;uuuuuuu; ❤

Los/as amo a todos/as! ❤ ;AAAAAAAAAA;

Mi idea para hoy era subir dos capítulos, tengo el otro listo pero faltan unas revisiones, más tarde lo estaré subiendo!

Aclaraciones:

- Nat ® le pertenece a c2ndy2c1d como todos saben!

- Ya en el otro volvemos a tiempo 'presente', que sería a una semana de las vacaciones de medio año.

- También tengo otra aclaración pero se las doy con el otro capítulo.

- Espero no los aburra.

- Este capítulo tendrá un momento que no sé si clasifica como lemmon pero si sé que es +18 (tampoco sé si es lo mismo Uu)

* * *

_Capítulo 3:__**Ciruela.**_

Su inicio de ciclo escolar no había sido del mejor, tampoco del peor, simplemente ya no le prestaba tanta atención a eso del estudio, supuso se debía a una etapa relacionada con la edad… eso, junto con aquellas nuevas cosas que habían comenzado a cruzar por su mente con el inicio de cursada. Bufó molesto consigo mismo por recordarse tales cosas y dio otro par de vueltas en su cama antes de tomar la iniciativa a levantarse aquel día.

Se sentó luego en un lado de la cama con sus pies tocando el alfombrado de su habitación mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

En su mente lo razonable se había repetido haciendo eco, como todas las mañanas… que debía comenzar a prepararse, que debía bajar luego a desayunar y que debería haberse preocupado por hacer las primeras tareas del año que aquel día debía presentar, aunque aún le quedaba algo de tiempo, si hacía las dos tareas anteriores rápido podía llegar a hacer algunas… pero no llegó a reaccionar a iniciar nada que ya se hallaba a sí mismo mirando por su ventana.

Giró su vista al reloj que estaba sobre su mesita junto a la cama un segundo antes de oír el sonido de una puerta cerrarse provenir del exterior. Y allí estaba, ¿cuándo no? Edd tomando rumbo hacia el instituto. A veces Kevin se preguntaba si el moreno acaso pasaría un tiempo parado frente a la puerta esperando salir en un momento determinado, porque sino la idea de alguien que es lo suficientemente coordinado para hacer todo en tiempos exactos le parecía tan extraño. De la forma que fuere, era Doble D, era el chico más limpio, ordenado e inteligente que había conocido desde siempre. Era su interés más exasperantemente fuerte ahora.

Las mañanas habían comenzado a ser así desde antes de terminar el año anterior….

_FlashBack_

_Dos semanas antes de que todos lanzaran sus hojas al aire o las usaran para hacer fuego en una parrillada*, había descubierto la verdad de un caso que lo traía en hipótesis medio año. Todo inició con una asignatura desaprobada; fue Historia Global quien le arruinaría las vacaciones a menos que aprobara el complicado examen que su profesor formulaba para él. Pero él no era un excelente alumno y su profesor le guardaba algo de rencor a su apellido en base de ser el profesor de su padre también, lo que llega al punto de que posiblemente su examen 'recuperatorio' incluiría de seguro hasta temas que no habían visto en el año, uniéndole que no entendía muy bien varias cosas de la materia… En palabras más simples, su oportunidad de aprobar eran tan altas como que a Eddy le saliera bien una estafa. Pero de hecho así fue. Aprovechando el fin de año, Eddy había creado una especie de recorrido por el cual los estudiantes podían deshacerse de sus molestas y gigantes carpetas de estudio de una forma divertida; ganó mucho dinero con tal invento y sorprendentemente no se presentaron inconvenientes de ninguna clase._

_Fue uno de estos últimos días que tuvo que quedarse un buen tiempo luego de que las clases acabaran, con el justificativo de su profesor de limpiar las pizarras del salón y ordenar todo para ganar unos cuantos puntos extra, que al caminar rumbo a su casillero para por fin largarse de allí divisó a Doble D frente a este. En cuanto vió a penas la silueta del chico retrocedió para no ser detectado, escondiéndose en la esquina del corredor. Una incomparable cantidad de dudas lo abordaron pero solo se quedó allí, intentando adivinar qué hacía el de gorra. Edd sin duda se veía un poco nervioso en aquel instante pero, luego de una profunda bocanada de aire, solo arrojó un grupo de hojas unidas por la abertura del casillero de Kevin y se apresuró a alejarse de la 'escena del crimen'. El pelirrojo, una vez que el más bajo había desaparecido, salió de su escondite para revisar qué era aquello que habían dejado en su casillero. Un grupo de apuntes. Rió inconscientemente en aquel instante mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el otro, "un regalo un tanto poco común para un admirador secreto, pero muy útil" pensó. Y, en aquel instante, cayó en cuenta a lo que ocurría. ¿Doble D era una especie de 'admirador secreto'?, ¿era __**su**__ especie de 'admirador secreto?... eso, ¿no debería acaso molestarle o provocarle asco en todo caso?, seguramente pero no era lo que sentía en aquel instante, sentía alegría, le causaba ternura… eso debería estar bien, ¿o no?._

_Un golpe 'amistoso' en su espalda lo despertó, era Nat._

_-¡Amigo te he estado buscando! Me tomo la molestia de esperarte y desapareces de la nada- dramatizaba su amigo en lo que se ubicaba a un lado de él- Oye… ¿estás bien?- se preocupó el de cabello aguamarina cuando vio a su compañero verlo algo perdido._

_-¿Qué…? ¿Nat…? Eh, sí, claro, estoy bien…_

"_Sí, claro…" pensó el otro cuando notó que Kevin llevaba un par de hojas de un color levemente azulado en sus manos._

_-Ohhh… ¿así que tu 'admiradora secreta' volvió a dejarte un presente?- lo codeo burlonamente Nat quitándole las hojas luego-… ¿pero qué?, esto solo son un par de apuntes de Historia… tu chica es rara amigo- volvió a burlarse, pero Kevin aún parecía algo perdido._

_-Necesito que me ayudes en algo Nat- dijo el de ojos verdes una vez pudo volver a la realidad._

_Fin-FlaskBack_

Recordaba perfectamente la charla que había compartido con su amigo aquel día, dónde el de extravagante cabellera lo había tranquilizado recordándole que sentir interés en un chico no era un crimen, menos aún el que le pareciera tierno o similar… también había dicho algo acerca de que "_si ese chico justamente era Doble D era completamente entendible_" y un par de cosas más, eso sí prefirió no recordarlo.

Un hábito extraño que consistía en verlo salir por la mañana se había acomodado en su rutina involuntariamente, era algo que su cuerpo hacía solo sin tomarse el tiempo de reflexionar al respecto. Lo incomodaba un poco, me refiero respecto a lo que sentía, ya que aún no se convencía el si sentía algo por el pulcro muchacho o solo era una faceta de su crecimiento.

Aquella mañana mientras se duchaba divagó pensando que pasaría si realmente le gustara a ese chico, es decir, varias veces había pensado que las cosas que Doble D le había dado podían ser simple lástima o amabilidad, ya que ese despistado se desvivía en intentar siempre hacer algo por todos… pero, ¿qué ocurriría si el día de mañana descubriera que la respuesta es que sí le gustaba?, ¿tomaría la iniciativa de ser quién se declare o esperaría más 'pistas' del otro?, aunque no olvidemos que él mismo no sabe bien si está realmente interesado en él, pero en verdad no quiere que nadie la gane de mano, ni un chico ni una chica, lo que sería entendible que ocurriera en el tiempo que él decide qué siente, aunque podría darle alguna señal para que Edd no perdiera el interés en él, claro, si es que lo tenía desde un principio… choco un cerámico de la pared de la ducha con su cabeza… su mente era un completo desorden. Y pronto todo aquello sería aún más confuso.

El primer mes de clases de aquel nuevo año estaba acabando cuando Kevin vió un comportamiento extraño en Doble D por la mañana. Edd había salido un par de minutos más tarde a lo que acostumbraba y su morral de cuero se veía un poco más pesado y lleno que de costumbre, sin mencionar que en sus manos llevaba otro par de libros y folios hinchados de hojas, no recordaba que se hubieran enviado tantos trabajos en cualquiera de las asignaturas, menos a él en todo caso.

Estos extraños sucesos se repitieron de vez en cuando, llevando a Edd a salir a veces de 5 a 10 minutos más tarde de lo que acostumbraba y, en esas ocasiones, llevando siempre un gran número de trabajos, prácticos o modelos. ¿Podía significar que el chico se encontraba ganando puntos extra para una buena reseña a una gran universidad?, ¿no estarían pasándose de límites un poco aquellos profesores?, tanto trabajo terminaría por causarle algo si continuaba así.

Aquella duda acerca del incremento de trabajo del adorable nerd se resolvió ante sus ojos una mañana, cuando al llegar al instituto pudo ver como un chico de cabello alvino empujaba de manera amistosa y divertida a un nervioso, notablemente, Edd con rumbo hacia dentro de la institución… "Así que de eso se trataba…" pensó el de ojos verdes. Todo en su mente fue encajando en su nueva hipótesis, que aseguraba era la verdad. Doble D no había estado interesado en él, pero ahora sí que estaba interesado en alguien, lo suficiente como para querer hacer todos sus trabajos seguramente, sin importar cuanto estos podían agotarlo, y lo suficiente como para llenarse de nervios al estar con él. No había estado seguro de qué sentía por Edd, pero ahora sí que estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería. Apretó sus dientes e ingresó a la institución por otra entrada, asegurándose que aquel dulce nerd debía ser suyo y de nadie más, y que, de alguna forma, se aseguraría de tomar lo que le pertenecía por hecho natural, así fuera de una u otra manera.

Aquel día su cabeza parecía echar humo como una locomotora. Pasó de largo a Nat, pasó de largo a Nazz, pasó de largo a sus compañeros, paso de largo a todo el instituto incluyendo a sus profesores con sus clases, en aquel momento solo pensaba en comportarse precipitadamente y realmente no era lo que deseaba hacer.

Para cuando se encontró consiente de nuevo las clases ya habían iniciado y no se encontraba en ellas, su única parte razonable lo había llevado inconscientemente fuera del lugar para que evitara hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

_Si hablamos de instintos deberíamos recordar que el más peligroso es el animal, en más de una raza los machos pierden la cabeza por marcar su territorio. Y si hablamos del instinto animal deberíamos remarcar que Kevin posee peligrosamente más de este instinto que del humano, lo que lo lleva a querer actuar ante la situación sin pararse a pensar qué hace, por qué ni las consecuencias que le procederán._

Es una excusa algo tonta que no podría justificar ninguna clase de acción, pero es la excusa de Kevin, con la que justifica sus acciones y con la que justificó lo que se transformó en su nuevo 'habito' a partir de aquel día.

Eran pasadas del medio día y Kevin aún no se paraba de donde estaba. No había ingresado a ninguna clase, se había dedicado el día a recostarse sobre la hierba; aquella pequeña e 'insignificante' escena de la mañana había llegado a afectarle, de gran manera aunque en verdad no haya sido la gran cosa. No era como si Doble D hubiera besado al otro chico, o estuvieran de la mano, o cualquier cosa, pero había algo que simplemente volvía loco al de pelo rojizo, en su momento de calma, ese sentimiento tan furioso en él lo asustaba un poco, temía a lo que él pudiera llegar a hacer.

La última campanada del día resonó por dentro y por fuera de la gran edificación, seguido a esto pudo verse a una gran cantidad de alumnos salir de allí y comenzar a dispersarse por la calles que lo rodeaban dejando en cuestión de un par de minutos casi vacío el lugar, con excepción d algunos docentes que siempre salían una vez que todos sus alumnos se hubieran retirado, o en su caso, la mayoría de ellos.

Kevin bostezó abiertamente en lo que se desperezaba y ponía de pie. Para él había sido un desperdicio de tiempo el haber ido aquel día solo para nada. Con sus manos en los bolsillos se dirigió luego a paso tranquilo dentro del lugar, tomaría unas cosas de su casillero correspondientes a dos clases del día siguiente y pasaría a lo de Nazz a pedirle lo que habían hecho en el día, ya que estaba también le pediría perdón por no saludarla y evitarla al principio de la mañana.

Estaba a dos vueltas en unos corredores de llegar a su destino cuando escucho un golpe y un par de voces, no sabía qué era lo que decían pero pudo distinguir una de ellas, una que tartamudeaba lo poco que llegaba a pronunciar. Volvió a esconderse para poder espiar sin ser visto en una esquina, como aquella vez que había descubierto que Edd era quien dejaba regalos para él en su casillero, aunque no fue agradable lo que se encontró esta vez.  
Doble D estaba allí, con un buen par de hojas tiradas a su alrededor, acorralado en el suelo entre los casilleros a su espalda y un albino que se había hincado a su altura y que tenía cierta proximidad exagerada con él. Stephan sonreía divertido de ver como el de gorra obscura temblaba ante su presencia.

-_Entonces nos vemos en la tarde Dorkware_- rió el más alto antes de pararse y alejarse de allí. Eddward inhaló tanto aire como pudiera entrar en sus pulmones, desde que había aparecido 'Stu' que sentía que había dejado de respirar.

_Pero recordemos que el instinto de Kevin es más el de un animal que el de un humano. _

Toda aquella mañana que había estado tranquilizándose mentalmente se fue al diablo junto con el momento fugaz en el que se acercó a Edd. Este último en cuanto vió a Kevin aparecer por el corredor volvió a perder la habilidad de respirar, aunque su nerviosismo de ahora era, obviamente, totalmente diferente al que surgía en él cuando estaba con Stephan. Doble D se paró al instante, reuniendo todas las hojas a su alrededor y sosteniéndolas a la altura de su pecho como se sostendría a un escudo, sentía algo de miedo, miedo porque Kevin hubiera escuchado algo de lo que habló con Stu, ¿qué pensaría de él con eso?, seguramente creería que es un cobarde.

-_Oh… saludos Kevin…_- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir una vez que notó que el de ojos verdes se dirigía hacia él- _¿P-puedo ayudarte en algo el día de…?-_ fue interrumpido por el chico más alto de los dos quien lo había tomado bruscamente por la muñeca y tiraba de él sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que le había intentado decir, a cómo se quejaba por el agarre ni a las preguntas de la ocasión.

Llegaron hasta los cambiadores de los miembros del equipo institucional, el de cabellera rojiza sin decir una palabra y el moreno sin parar de preguntar qué ocurría y pedir que lo soltara pues lo estaba lastimando.

Kevin paró en seco en la parte de los vestidores, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Edd que sostenía protectoramente las hojas que antes había juntado. En su mente no había nada fijo, todo solo daba vueltas y vueltas, cada enredo solo se volvía peor y su cuerpo se movía sin discernimiento de actos. El de gorra deportiva le arrebató las hojas al menor quien asustado comenzó a pedirlas de vuelta.

-_Esta letra no parece tuya…_

-_N-no… no lo es… es de Stephan-_ cada palabra parecía otro detonante que nublaba más el pensar- ¡_Devuélvemelas p-por favor, Kevin! Esas hojas son documentos muy importantes y necesito que se mantengan de la misma forma en que me fueron entregadas- _cada vez peor… ¿dónde estaba su típico tartamudeo que no dejaba entender ni una palabra de lo que decía?, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?, ¿por qué….?

-_¿Por qué son tan importantes?-_ apretó el entrecejo Kevin.

Doble D solo bajo la vista al suelo y su tono de voz disminuyó a casi un susurro- _S-solo… solo son muy importantes, te pido de forma gentil que me sean devueltas…_

-_Bien…-_ soltó sencillamente el otro, a lo que Eddward suspiró aliviado, pero al levantar la vista la expresión del chico lo llevó al pánico- _Pero cuando termine…_

_-¿Q-qué….?_

Los siguientes sucesos ocurrieron demasiado veloces para el de gorro negro e 'involuntarios' para su agresor. En un par de segundos el grupo de hojas había sido arrojado hacia algún banco del vestidor, Edd había sido arrastrado hasta los baños y aventado hacia el mesón unido a los lavabos mientras Kevin se colocaba frente a él, presionando ambos cuerpos y obstaculizándole así el moverse, más el escapar.

-_¡Kevin, ¿pero qué-…?!-_ el de ojos verdes devoró sus labios profundizando el contacto con ferocidad, mientras dividía su trabajo entre sus manos, una de ellas subiendo desde la cintura hasta los pezones del chico por debajo de la ropa, la otra bajando hasta su entrepierna. Un fuerte escalofrío surcó todo el cuerpo de Doble D, él pudo sentirlo, pero solo despertó más a su libido. Aquellos labios violentos dejaron una herida, producto de sus dientes, en el labio inferior de su indefensa presa, herida que derramó un par de gotas de sangre, para luego proseguir al cuello, donde colocó dos marcas más; la zona de las clavículas tres más; los pezones, con una tonalidad casi púrpura por las mordidas. Todo esto, mientras su mano que se encontraba mucho más abajo seguía un vaivén brusco que llegaba a ser muy doloroso pero provocaba aún así una excitación en el menor. Fueron un par de mordidas y movimientos violentos más los que se necesitaron para que los brazos de Edd, que desde un inicio se encontraban en los hombros de Kevin tratando de apartarlo sin éxito, perdieran la fuerza, temblando al igual que todo su cuerpo, perdiendo a su vez toda la energía. Kevin, por su parte, se apartó de su víctima, mirando en su mano el producto de su ataque; lavó sus manos y se acercó a Eddward antes de que este pudiera desmayarse o algo.

-_Todos los días… al finalizar las clases vendrás aquí y te reportarás conmigo, ¿entendido? O sino yo te iré a buscar… y eso te aseguro que no te gustará- _sonrió en su ataque de malicia, recibiendo una mirada repleta de terror y una afirmación silenciosa de respuesta.

Dejó al otro para que solucionara por sí mismo su aspecto y sus problemas, tomó las cosas que había ido desde un principio a buscar a su casillero y se dispuso a partir rumbo a su hogar.

Fue cuando caminaba con una arrogante sonrisa de victoria en su rostro que su cerebro... hizo '_¡Clanck!_'.

Su mochila calló de su hombro. Su rostro se paralizó. Todos sus músculos se tensaron.

Ya era un poco tarde para ponerse a pensar en consecuencias, el daño estaba hecho.

"_Si hablamos de instintos deberíamos recordar que el más peligroso es el animal.  
Y si hablamos del instinto animal deberíamos remarcar que Kevin posee peligrosamente más de este instinto que del humano  
Pero recordemos que el instinto de Kevin es más el de un animal que el de un humano.  
Es una excusa algo tonta que no podría justificar ninguna clase de acción, pero es la excusa de Kevin, con la que justifica sus acciones y con la que justificó lo que se transformó en su nuevo 'habito' a partir de aquel día."_

Fin- cap. 3

* * *

Como será mi costumbre incluir: ¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Alguien lo leyó y quiere saber cómo sigue?

Espero no se hayan aburrido con este capítulo. Muchas gracias desde ya!


	4. Four: Violeta índigo

Lamento muchisimo no haber subido esto ayer! pero es que no me convencía del todo (a decir verdad borré todo el capítulo y lo rehíce)

Agradezco muchisimo sus comentarios, es gracias a ellos que sigo escribiendo! Los/as adoro a todos/as muchisimo! ;uuu; ❤ ❤

Aclaraciones:

- Nat® es de c2ndy2c1d

- Rave® es de kirakurry

- Ed, Edd y Eddy ® es de sus creadores y CN

-Esta historia y Stu® son mías :DDD (?

- Última e 'importante' aclaración xD (no es muy importante, si quieren de acá ya salten al capítulo), sucede que mañana me toca ir al médico -de nuevo, bleeh- (tendría que haber sido hoy -por eso quería publicar dos capítulos juntos- pero mi mamá se había equivocado de día xD) me dijeron que posiblemente me tendrían que internar unos días ;-; estoy segura que es para asustarme nomás por que les gusta amenazarme así - pero en caso de que sea así el próximo capítulo tardará un poquito más en salir, sino, mañana o pasado ya estará xD, sin más, disculpen las molestias! u_u

-Espero no los aburra.

* * *

_Capítulo 4:__**Violeta índigo.**_

Volvamos a nuestro tiempo 'presente', donde Eddward huía… pero no estaba completamente enterado de qué huía; la situación era mucho más complicada ahora de lo que él podía suponer.

Cayó al suelo, mientras una gran variedad de sucesos abordaban su mente, recordando y lamentando el cómo todo había cambiado tan drásticamente en tan poco tiempo, en solo medio año. Sintió un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo, la otra persona lo estaba aplastando, imposibilitándole el moverse… su técnica siempre era la misma.

-_Así que… intentando huir de mí…-_ pronunció con algo de descontento pero sin perder la malicia el chico de gorra sobre él. Ese sencillo comentario heló a Doble D. Apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras abandonaba cualquier intento de pararse o quitarse al chico de encima y se quedó allí como si de un trapo se tratara en lo que su opresor se separaba de él, sintiendo luego como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser arrastrado. Ya no intentaría liberarse o escapar otra vez, de por sí ya sabía el castigo que en cuestión de un par de minutos caería sobre él por haber intentado hacerlo desde un principio.

Fue allí donde un arrebato de extraños acontecimientos llegaron a rescatarlo.

-_¡Oye, chico deporte!_- fue lo único que pudo a oír antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse corriendo, siendo tomado por su muñeca por otro chico de cabello aguamarina que corría frente a él. Volteó la vista a ver la escena, de la que hacía segundos era parte, para notar a Kevin en el suelo habiendo sido tacleado por Rolf. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no tuvo tiempo para preguntar tampoco ya que ya se habían encaminado por otro corredor perdiendo la vista de qué podía seguir surgiendo.

-¿Nat…qué está-..?

-_No hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones ahora, lo lamento mucho, en serio…_-respondió apresurado el nombrado sonriéndole un momento. Nat giró su vista de un lado a otro, como buscando un lugar en específico del edificio- _…tienes que salir de aquí justo ahora Doble D. El edificio entero y alrededores no son para nada seguro para ti hoy… posiblemente ni mañana, ni pasado…-_ seguía hablando en lo que tiraba de su muñeca para que continuara siguiéndolo. En un momento paró e ingresó en un cuarto de limpieza a un lado velozmente, llevándoselo con él por supuesto, y cerrando la puerta despacio mientras con señas de las manos le pedía no hiciera ningún ruido. Eddward aún así estaba a punto de preguntar de qué se trataba todo eso pero una voz que venía de fuera lo acalló.

-_¿Doble D?...¡Doble D….!...¡Doble D…!-_ oía llamarlo Stephan desde fuera, que cruzaba trotando por el mismo lugar donde antes estaban. El albino al no oír respuesta ni ruido alguno, además de no haber encontrado a quien buscaba, siguió con un trote tranquilo por los otros corredores que le seguían.

Al momento en que ya no se podían escuchar los pasos del extraño ojimiel, Nat volvió a tomar a Edd por la muñeca y, saliendo de aquel lugar, siguieron su camino en dirección contraria a donde había ido Stu.

-_Tenemos que apurarnos a salir de aquí….-_ decía más para sí el más alto que para tranquilizar al de gorra obscura, quién creía ciertamente que era la mejor idea. Cada vez estaba más confundido, se preguntaba el por qué Kevin lo había buscado al inicio del día si ellos se encontraban al finalizar, lo mismo pasaba con Stephan, además Rolf había aparecido de la nada junto a Nat… algo estaba pasando aquel día, pero su prioridad debía ser el ir a la par del paso apresurado del de cabello verdoso y salir de allí, pero…

-_Nat… el instituto cierra las puertas de salida una vez toca la campana de la primer clase y no las abre hasta el término de la tercera por lo menos_- la desesperanza y pánico volvieron al top one de Eddward, para luego ser reemplazadas por más confusión cuando el otro chico rió ante su comentario.

-_Ya sé eso, no te preocupes… no saldremos por las puertas de entrada y salida habituales_- Edd comenzaba a odiar el no estar enterado de nada absolutamente.

Después de dos vueltas más llegaron a un corredor cuyo fin eran las amplias puertas que daban al gran teatro unido a la institución. Allí un chico de porte un tanto delicado y cabello violáceo los esperaba apoyado sobre una de las puertas, este levantó la vista y sostuvo en el aire su mano izquierda que jugaba con una llave entre sus dedos.

Nat llegó hasta allí con Doble D, a quién le pidió que fuera ingresando al lugar en lo que él tomaba la llave de la mano del otro chico regalándole luego un dulce beso, aunque el nerd no pudo llegar a ver si este fue en la mejilla o en los labios. Volvió el más alto hasta él entonces y prosiguió a seguir indicándole el camino, esta vez sin tirar de su muñeca puesto que le había aclarado que "_podía caminar perfectamente y con una buena velocidad por sí mismo_" y que "_no era una mascota ni nada similar_"

Salieron por la puerta dirigida hacia el exterior que poseía el teatro.

-_Había olvidado que esa sección de la institución poseía aquella puerta…._

-_Todos la olvidan, por eso jamás está cerrada_- sonreía con victoria por su "astuta forma de escapar", según él.

-_¿Y para qué es la llave?_

-_Ya pronto lo sabrás…_-canturreó sus palabras disfrutando de aquella especie de aventura que tenía el placer de compartir con el adorable aficionado al estudio. Toda esa situación de escape era un asunto que podía volverse peligroso si tomaba consciencia de los chicos que se encontraba involucrados, pero no podía resistirlo. Esa sensación de ser el héroe de la película, rescatando a la inocente víctima y tomando todo un plan de escape… era lo más maravilloso y emocionante que había vivido hasta ese momento y definitivamente planeaba disfrutarlo mientras le fuera posible.

Solo faltaba el broche de oro para que la 'gran odisea de Nathan' se viera realizada. Se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento del lugar y allí estaba… una Harley de un hermoso color azul que resaltaba de los aburridos autos de profesores o miembros del colegio.

Edd se tensó ante lo que ocurría. Esa motocicleta definitivamente no era de Nat, tampoco de él y estaba seguro que no era de ese otro chico que habían cruzado, no… él sabía perfectamente de quién era, había visto a su dueño trabajar en ella durante tanto tiempo por su ventana, es por eso que también estaba seguro de que si se llegaban a si quiera acercar a ella estarían ambos muertos. Pero no podían volver al instituto y tampoco era buena opción irse caminando o esperar al autobús, en cuestión de minutos los dos chicos que lo buscaban se darían cuenta que no se hallaba dentro de la edificación y saldrían de alguna manera, así fuera que tuviese que ser por una ventana. El delgado chico de gorra entró en catarsis enredando sus dedos de una mano con la otra en su intento de tranquilizarse para pensar una posible solución que no incluyera robar la motocicleta de Kevin con su llave que la consiguieron de quién sabe de qué forma. Elevó su vista para intentar convencer a su rescatista de otra salida al caso pero los ojos del de pelo aguamarina brillaban de emoción, totalmente decidido a cumplir con lo que ya había planeado con sus otros dos compañeros.

-_¡Vamos!_- anunció entonces el más alto dando un giro con una pierna en el aire, quedando sentado sobre el vehículo mientras le extendía la mano a Doble D que temblaba pensando en lo que se acumulaba en su lista de castigos a recibir. Soltó entonces un cansado suspiro mientras dejaba que aquella tensión se fuera. Ya venía de un medio año que dejaba al infierno como un hermoso paraíso ante sus ojos; todos los días que asistiera al instituto debía de cumplir con 'tareas' de todo tipo, y es por eso que había faltado más de la mitad del tiempo a un gran número de asignaturas y había llegado a saltarse días enteros una enormidad de veces.

Stephan lo atacaba siempre al finalizar las clases, lo llenaba de sus proyectos y tareas, cosas que ya era un hecho él debía hacer, lo que provocaba que pasara muchas noches sin dormir para terminar todo a tiempo. Kevin lo atacaba seguido a Stephan, con la diferencia de que en vez de ser encontrado debía ir hacia él, para luego ser violentado sexualmente, lo que al ser tan seguido le quitaba el hambre. Entre los dos estaban extinguiendo lenta y dolorosamente su vida transformándolo en una clase de zombie. No comía seguido. No podía dormir seguido. Y además estaba aquel detalle aparte que acababa desgastando su cuerpo también externamente, ya que Stephan notaba a veces las marcas que el pelirrojo le dejaba por el cuello, cerca de sus clavículas o en sus labios, por lo que lo maltrataba aún más burlándose de él con apodos irritantes; y Kevin, luego de ver los moretones que el albino le dejaba se volvía más brusco y lo llenaba aún más de aquellas estúpidas marcas que volvían a aquel ciclo sin fin un caos.

Eddward levantó decidido la mirada hacia el chico sobre la moto y de dos rápidos movimientos quedó sentado detrás de él, abrazándolo por el pecho.

-¡_Vámonos ya Nat! No hay tiempo que perder-_ el otro chico obedeció colocando la llave y encendiendo la motocicleta, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de comportamiento del menor, aunque feliz de ello también.

Así, con el fuerte ronroneo del motor, partieron del estacionamiento rumbo a la casa de Edd, pasando por uno de los laterales del gran edificio donde cruzaban un chico de ojos verdes y otro de ojos miel, ambos parando en seco viéndolos alejarse. El miedo a recibir peores agresiones cruzó por un minuto por la mente de Doble D, pero ya estaba harto de todo aquello, ya no quería seguir teniendo miedo de ambos chicos y permitiendo que estos hicieran lo que quisieran con él por algo tan bajo como aprovecharse de las facultades físicas mejor dotadas que poseían. Decidió entonces que tal vez las vacaciones de medio año debían llegar un par de días antes para él, ya se había saltado tantos días en el año que tres más seguidos no harían cambio alguno en su ya mal visto expediente. Quería estar fresco y calmado para cuando sus dos amigos llegaran de visita, solo de aquella manera podría disfrutar de un par de días libre de sus perseguidores junto a la compañía de divertidos ratos de charlas o juegos, y esperaba también que en esos tres días las marcas de su cuerpo se apaciguaran un poco.

-_Oye Nat…-_ inició una charla ya más tranquilo en lo que viajaban, recibió un leve sonido en forma de respuesta para que siguiera- _¿cuándo me explicarán qué estaba pasando hoy?-_ ya en aquel momento dudaba el si quería enterarse de ello, pero era algo interesante de escuchar seguramente.

_-¡Oh! Lo lamento, se me había olvidado completamente…-_inició el otro chico bajando la velocidad un poco para hacer el viaje un más largo y agradable-_ Verás, no tengo idea quién es ese chico de cresta blanca, pero sé que a partir de hoy tendrá algunos problemas con Kevin, ¡lo que también me recuerda!... Doble D…-_le era realmente difícil hacer aquella pregunta sin sonar demasiado repentino o chismoso pero en fin-_ ¿Ocurre algo entre Kevin y tú?- _esto tomó por sorpresa al otro dando un muy leve respingo en su lugar que el más alto pudo notar.

-_¿A qué… a qué te refieres?_

_-Me refiero a si hay algo entre ustedes…no… más bien me quiero referir a si él… ya sabes… -_ ¿tal vez debería enviar la pregunta de una sola vez y clara o intentar disfrazarla?, no sabía bien que hacer- _… me refiero a si él te ha estado haciendo daño o algo parecido Doble D, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo no se lo diré a nadie, podría ayudarte a defenderte si es el caso, solo tienes que confiar en mí- _su mente sola optó por la primer opción.

Eddward no sabía exactamente qué responder, sabía que Nathan no haría algo que empeorara la situación… tal vez no a propósito, ¡pero no! Eso era algo que en lo que él solo estaba metido y temía también que si Nat interfería tendría problemas con Kevin también. No le haría eso a Nat y, aunque le dolía su comportamiento, tampoco le haría eso a Kevin, no destruiría su amistad de tantos años.

-_Bueno… creo entender que ya te encuentras enterado respecto a lo que siento hacia Kevin…_

_-¿Si…?_

_-Aún no se lo he comunicado a él, por lo que aún no hay nada más que una relación platónica entre nosotros, si lo enfocamos en mi lado de la situación- _mintió para dejar a un lado el tema, había notado desde el año anterior que ese chico sabía acerca de sus sentimientos por el de gorra deportiva, se lo hacía notar por algún vergonzoso comentario de doble sentido o algún codeo leve cuando lo descubría observando desde un punto a su amigo.

-_Ya veo… -_Nat por su parte no había creído una sola palabra del nerd, podía notar que mentía, Rolf ya lo había dejado al tanto de las extrañas pistas que había reunido para acusar al atleta de que algo llevaba entre manos incluyendo a Edd y estaba seguro que no era algo bueno por la forma en que veía a Doble D seguido a verlo a él.

-_¿Es todo lo que me dirás…?-_ despertó de su pensar al conductor que se había quedado en silencio.

-_¿Eh…? Lo lamento, no-_ evitó seguir preguntando, si no quería responder a ello no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, tarde o temprano junto a Rolf llegarían a descubrirlo-_ Antes de que la campana sonara estaba buscando a Kevin y lo terminé encontrando en la zona de entrada del personal institucional junto a ese otro chico. No puedo saber por qué estaban allí o qué era de lo que hablaban, Kevin no parecía nada contento a pesar que el hippie parecía divertirse, y creí que sería interesante y de utilidad escucharlos…-_muchas cosas que daban a cabos sueltos unirse había podido rescatar de lo que había oído pero creyó mejor solo contar lo que lo dejara a la par de la situación- _… es muy confuso a qué se referían pero entendí que el que te encontrara primero ganaba algo… no creí que el premio se te dividiera a ti también asique busqué a Rolf y ambos nos llevamos a la tarea de sacarte de allí. Sería mejor que no fueses en la semana entera, podrías alargar un poco más tus vacaciones, ¡genial!-_ se giró un momento a sonreírle cuando pararon en un semáforo, transmitiéndole algo de positivismo al chico.

-_Sí, había pensado en ello también._

Llegaron en un par de minutos más a la casa de Eddward, en dónde Nat lo ayudó a trabar de forma segura todas las puertas y ventanas 'solo por si las dudas'. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse Doble D recordó una última duda que tenía.

-_Disculpa Nat pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Rolf en todo esto? Me refiero a… ¿por qué él me ayudó hoy también?-_ el de cabello verdoso solo sonrió mientras pasaba por la puerta de salida.

-_Eso yo no lo sé, tendrás que preguntárselo o averiguarlo por tu cuenta._

_-Ya veo…-_ esa duda seguiría un tiempo más allí- ¡_Por cierto, Nat…!-_ esperó a que el otro que se dirigía hacia la motocicleta se diera la vuelta a verle para sonreírle- _Muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy… de verdad que te estoy completamente agradecido, hazle llegar mi gratitud también a Rolf por mí si llegas a verlo por favor._

_-Seguro…-_sonrió también Nat mientras se despedía agitando su mano, gesto respondido de igual manera por Edd, en lo que llevaba la motocicleta hasta la casa de enfrente, se quedaría en el garaje seguramente hasta que su amigo llegara.

Doble D ya había cerrado la puerta de entrada con llave y subido a su habitación para cuando escuchó el sonido de un auto llegar por la entrada de su casa. Bajó entonces emocionado, quitando la llave para poder abrir la puerta y encontrarse con sus padres bajando del lujoso vehículo.

-_¡Padre, Madre!-_ soltó casi en un grito feliz de verlos.

_-Oh, mi niño-_ dijo su madre apurándose en llegar hasta su hijo y depositar un beso sobre su frente en lo que este la abrazaba. No era muy común en el chico 'precipitadas' formas de afecto hacia sus padres pero hacía casi un mes que no los veía, todo debido a una conferencia a la que ellos debían asistir que quedaba muy lejos de allí, es por esto también que sus padres lo extrañaban de igual manera y ambos lo abrazaron cariñosamente para luego ingresar con las maletas.

-_¿Listo para pasar unas dos semanas juntos?_-dijo su padre a lo que él los vió con sus ojos totalmente iluminados.

-_La conferencia terminó un tiempo antes de lo esperado debido a una mala organización en los arreglos, asique nuestro receso de dos semanas ya inició- _continuó su madre para asegurar que estarían allí ese tiempo. Era un perfecto momento para una mentira, un vil comportamiento que Eddward jamás había llevado a cabo con sus padres, pero la situación lo ameritaba esta vez.

-_Es una interesante coincidencia padres. El inadecuado e insensato comportamiento de un miembro de mi comunidad educativa provocó que el edificio entero quedara completamente exento de posible uso a causa de un elemento tan vulgar como lo es una boba de pestilencia, es por esta circunstancia que nos han dado estos últimos tres días libres, dejándonos en la posición de ya poder iniciar desde hoy nuestro receso de dos semanas-_ él jamás les había mentido por lo que sus padres confiaban completamente en su hijo, estos sonrieron contentos y se retiraron a su habitación para acomodar sus pertenencias, no sin antes poner en un momento de inquietud al chico.

-_Deberías colocarte algún protector contra insectos hijo-_ dijo su madre en un momento mirando preocupada su cuello… Doble D se había olvidado de aquel detalle- _Mira esas horribles ronchas, de seguro estuviste rascando esa parte mientras dormías, lo has acrecentado- _rió levemente entonces, imitando un gesto avergonzado a pesar que por dentro se encontraba algo asustado porque averiguaran la verdad.

_-Lo lamento madre, me encargaré de colocarme un debido ungüento para erradicar totalmente aquellas ronchas-_ su madre solo le besó nuevamente la frente, respondió un "_me parece lo mejor"_ y siguió con sus tareas. Sintió muchísimo alivio al saber que no tendría que estar ocultando su cuello para todos lados y que tendría la compañía de sus padres aquellas dos semanas… pero no tenía que perder el tiempo, tenía que idear algo para deshacerse de esos dos abusivos en cuanto iniciaran de nuevo las clases… aunque por ahora disfrutaría de un rato familiar como no había tenido hace un buen tiempo.

Fin- cap. 4

* * *

Como siempre: ¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Alguien lo leyó y quiere saber cómo sigue?

¿Alguien sabe por qué Rolf está metido en esto? o.O

Espero les haya gustado! Desde ya muchas gracias!Saludos! ouo


	5. Five: Mandioca

Lamento mucho no haber subido nuevo cap en tanto tiempo, estuve con algunos problemas y después con un cuidado (jodido) intensivo.

En fin, espero este capitulo no les sea aburrido, sería algo como un intermedio, ahora las cosas se complican más.

Ha sisi! Los/las AMO MUCHISIMO! Gracias a sus reviews me dan animos a seguir uwu

NECESITO OPINIONES: Pienso poner MarieNazz(no reverse(?) ¿qué opinan?

Aclaraciones:

- Nat® es de c2ndy2c1d

- Ed, Edd y Eddy ® es de sus creadores y CN

- Esta historia y Stu® son mías xDDD

- Ah! sisi, hay algo de lemmon, no sé hacer lemmons asique perdon…

- Espero les guste este cap.

* * *

_Capítulo 5:__**Mandioca.**_

_-¿…K-Kevin… qué..? No... Por favor, ¡por favor Kevin, no!- había comenzado a desesperarse. Sus manos que hasta ahora habían estado a los lados de su cuerpo, dañando sus uñas contra el mesón de azulejos en el que siempre era hostigado sexualmente, ahora comenzaban a luchar contra los hombros de su agresor, intentando sin éxito como era de suponer pero con extrema perseverancia que éste se arrepintiera de lo que parecía tenía planeado hacerle posteriormente._

_-Cállate… no recuerdo haberte dado el permiso de opinar._

_Esto solo lo colocó en un estado de aún más histeria de la que ya creía poder poseer. Su cuerpo en respuesta a sus sentimientos comenzó a temblar entonces bruscamente, cualquiera que lo viera se daría cuenta que estaba a solo un poco más de posiblemente sufrir un serio ataque de histeria o pánico, pero al pelirrojo esto no le fue de gran importancia. El animal que tenía frente a él solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza en aquel instante: la mordida que su presa llevaba en un hombro. _

_Desde que Edd había sido obligado a quitarse su camisa que los ojos de Kevin no se habían enfocado en nada más. Minutos antes de su rutinaria sesión hormonal, Stu como de costumbre le había dejado sus encargos semanales de estudio, pero aquel día había optado por una técnica diferente a sus corrientes golpizas 'amistosas' para herir al menor.  
Stephan no era solo un intelectual abusivo, también era un chico por demás detallista. Es esto mismo lo que lo llevaba a notar las marcas que adornaban la mayoría de las veces la piel de su conejillo de indias. Usualmente lo molestaba con apodos desagradables o comentarios ofensivos, siguiéndoles a ellos algún fuerte empujón o golpe que de seguro le dejaría unas espesas tonalidades violáceas en su cuerpo… pero no aquel día. Aquel día pensó en dejarle un mensaje a quien sea que le produjera aquellas ronchas, aunque ya tenía sus suposiciones. Un delicado mensaje que significara que si él lo deseaba podía jugar de aquella manera también con el moreno. Por supuesto que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la idea, pero el hecho de poder sumarle más problemas a Doble D, además de arruinarle la felicidad a alguien, le gustaba… le gustaba matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. _

_Aprovechó el momento en que el de gorro había cerrado los ojos esperando su golpiza, tiró de un lado de su camisa para dejar a la vista un poco más de piel, la cual estaba aún más llena de aquellas ronchas, y mordió… mordió lo suficientemente fuerte para que la huella de cada una de sus piezas dentales permanecira notoria un tiempo más. Luego solo sonrió y se despidió._

_Aquel acto un poco menos doloroso que lo que acostumbraba y desconcertante lo había metido en aquella situación. En donde Kevin había abierto sus jeans y había apartado sus piernas para colocarse en medio de ellas. Esa situación lo estaba aterrando._

_Igual que con Stu, Doble D había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza mientras sus brazos que bailaban como gelatina continuaban empujando los hombros del chico frente a él. Su adrenalina estaba en su punto máximo. Agitaba sus piernas en la medida que podía, inmerso en un ataque de esperanza de poder patearlo o causar cualquier cosa que lo liberara. Rogaba, como última alternativa para no perder la cordura, que alguien hubiese olvidado algo, que algún profesor o alumno oyera algo y llegaran en su auxilio… para su tortura nada de eso sucedió._

_Edd sintió como las paredes de su ano eran forzadas a ceder paso, sintió un fuerte dolor que surcó su cuerpo provocándole una inestabilidad, la cual asimiló en el momento a lo que sentiría si le arrebatar su columna vertebral… sintió, y le importaba mucho más que el dolor físico, tristeza… una profunda tristeza al ver al chico por el que tantas emociones distintas había vivido, por el cual tantos sentimientos aún guardaba a pesar de ser agredido, tratarle de aquella manera tan fría._

_Así es, allí estaba Kevin. Un chico con el cual nunca compartió ningún tipo de afinidad en su niñez, pero del cual, a pesar de las circunstancias, aún se declaraba enamorado. _

_Son momentos como aquellos en los que él jamás pensó que el término "golpeado por el amor" llegaría a desviarse tanto a lo literal._

_Sin ningún tipo de dulzura o delicadeza, Kevin lo penetró con fuertes estocadas mientras calmaba su orgullo burlado, según él. Era inevitable ante la situación el que Doble D sangrara debido a la falta de tacto hacia un cuerpo virgen, esto asustó al pelirrojo pero no lo suficiente para que frenara. Después de un par de minutos de aquel ritmo infernal, el agresor acabó en una mezcla aún más repugnante, derramando el producto de su éxtasis dentro del cuerpo del más delgado. _

_Luego aquello a lo que estaban acostumbrados. El jugador del equipo institucional se limpiaba y se retiraba, dejando a su suerte a su víctima. _

_Doble D había perdido su conciencia desde que su cuerpo había sido violentado en la primer estocada. Bajó su vista lentamente, con sus ojos vacíos de vida, quedando al tanto de la condición en la que habían ocupado y abandonado su cuerpo esta vez. _

Entonces despertó. Entre jadeos ahogados, empapado en sudor, la mañana de su primer día oficial de vacaciones de medio año.

Miró todo el lugar a su alrededor y llegó en cuenta que estaba en su habitación, que había sido solo un sueño, una pesadilla… no, peor… un recuerdo.

Todo paso por su mente una vez más, a un ritmo acelerado, provocándole el saltar de su cama y huir hacia el baño para devolver todo lo que su estómago llevaba dentro desde el día anterior. Aquello había sucedido hacía un buen par de meses pero aún los recuerdos le causaban el mismo resultado. Pensar que después de dos semanas su cuerpo se había adaptado a ese tipo de abusos, le hacía odiarse a sí mismo por permitirlo.

Tomó aire y se puso de pie, después de haber caído junto a su retrete. Le indignaba que su 'primera vez' hubiera sido tan desagradablemente traumática siendo que pudo ser con quien quería pero de la manera equivocada.

Su madre le quitó el tiempo que iba a dedicarle a pensar, llamándolo para el desayuno. Había estado muy nervioso esos últimos tres días, temía que sus padres viesen a algún otro chico del barrio partiendo rumbo al instituto por la mañana y así descubrieran la mentira que él les había preparado. Para su fortuna sus padres habían llegado a un acuerdo novedoso.

"_Levantarse un par de días unas horas más tarde a lo habitual será solo para premiar el arduo esfuerzo de todos los integrantes de la familia, no para incentivar a una conducta perezosa. Es por esto que solo serán un par de días y no todas las vacaciones de medio año, después del tercer o cuarto día se debe retomar el horario habitual para levantarse a la mañana_". Fueron las exactas palabras de su madre mientras miraba a los otros dos integrantes como esperando cerrar las cláusulas de su trato.

Se podría decir que para Doble D esta vez las cosas parecían estar encajando demasiado a la perfección con sus ideas, supuso el universo de alguna pequeña manera quiso recompensarlo por todo lo que hasta ahora había pasado.

Cumplió con su aseo diario, se vistió adecuadamente y se incorporó junto a sus padres en la cocina para un familiar desayuno. Tenía el plan de aprovechar sus vacaciones de dos semanas para idear alguna forma de deshacerse de sus dos agresores, pero por el momento solo quería disfrutar de sus padres y esperar a sus amigos, que aquel día seguramente estarían llegando al barrio.

Una cabecita rojiza se despertaba en aquel momento también, con su habitación situada en una casa cruzando la calle. 'Despertar' sería un término erróneo para utilizarlo en él, lo cierto es que no había podido conciliar en un estado concreto el sueño en toda la larga noche, solo había estado dormitando de a momentos. Las dudas y los acontecimientos sucedidos revoloteaban desordenados por su mente, en especial los que habían tenido lugar a partir del martes.

Aquel martes había sido un desquicio de extraños comportamientos por parte de todos. De ese albino por su descarada forma de insinuarle la guerra, de Rolf, de Nat… ¿desde hace cuánto ellos tenían que ver algo allí?, Nazz y Marie… esa punk con la rubia estaban trabajando con los otros dos chicos pero, ¿qué se traían en manos?

Y esa tarde, la del mismo martes, en la que llegó más que hastiado del instituto y se encontró en su cochera a Nat, el idiota que había tomado su motocicleta pero que había salvado a Edd, con Rolf.

_Flashback_

_Durante el resto de la cursada de aquel día había buscado a su amigo, esperando hubiera regresado de dejar al chico de la gorra en su casa, pero no lo encontró. Había buscado al estúpido hijo de granjero que lo había tacleado más temprano, pero tampoco estaba por ningún salón, por ningún lado. Ahora descubría el por qué, ahora que llegaba a su hogar al fin, ahora que se dirigía directamente a su garaje para cerciorarse de que le fuera devuelta su motocicleta y ahora que se encontraba a quienes buscaba allí. _

_Por un par de segundos el ambiente fue completamente incómodo, él estaba agradecido en cierto sentido con ellos pero también bastante inconforme. Fue Nat, como siempre, quién se encargó de acabar con aquello._

_-Pensábamos que también te saltarías las clases, de saber que te quedarías a todas no nos hubiéramos quedado aquí todo el día, podrías habernos avisado…- rió el peli aguamarina con una expresión bastante serena, él no odiaba a su mejor amigo, solo estaba algo angustiado de lo que creían estaba ocurriendo con él y su vecino de enfrente. _

_-Gracias…-a pesar que le doliera al orgullo decirlo, debía hacerlo- Gracias por llevarse a el tonto de allí, se hubiera puesto feo si se quedaba…- su amigo de infancia solo sonrió, el campirano por otro lado alzó la ceja todavía molesto._

_-De todas formas…-volvió a tomar la palabra Nat-…no estamos aquí para eso- ante ello el recién llegado no pudo evitar verse sorprendido y confundido. Hubo otro momento de silencio, un chico no sabía exactamente qué preguntar, otro no sentía tanto valor para desafiar su larga amistad, el tercero, Rolf, fue quién resolvió aquello. _

_-No estamos bien esterados en qué te estas metiendo Kevin… pero sabemos que tiene que ver con el chico Ed...y no es bueno…_

_-¿De qué demonios me estas acusando niño de la huerta?- se molestó el dueño de la Harley._

_-De los extraños comportamientos que el chico nuevo y tú dejan a la luz, Kevin… Rolf se cruza con el chico Ed mientras el chico de la cresta de cabra se aleja y está en el suelo. Luego les pierdo el rastro un tiempo, entonces Rolf te cruza y minutos más tarde encuentro al chico Ed con la cara muy pálida y los ojos idos. Si no paran esto Rolf lo hará a los golpes, sabes que no soporto a los idiotas abusivos, no a esta edad Kevin…_

_Si antes de comenzar la charla se había presentado un silencio incómodo, el ambiente de ahora era mucho peor, no solo era incómodo sino también tenso, y el de cabello verdaseo era el único que podía hacer algo allí, ya que los otros dos chicos ahora parecían querer matarse con las miradas, posiblemente en unos minutos con los puños._

_Bien se sabía que en su niñez Rolf y Kevin habían pertenecido al mismo grupo, al entrar al secundario esta unidad había desaparecido con el tiempo. No eran enemigos, pero posiblemente tampoco amigos, eran ese tipo de conocidos que guardan una amistad solo basada en los recuerdos de haber pasado juntos años de sus infancias. En el tiempo presente el hijo de campesinos compartía su vida con Johnny y otros compañeros nuevos de secundario, mientras que Kevin se había quedado con Nazz, Nat y sus compañeros del equipo del instituto. _

_-De cualquier forma, ¿no has averiguado de dónde viene tu competencia?...-el de cabello azul tuvo que hacer su temperamento a un lado para seguir. Kevin encogió sus hombros restándole importancia a aquel detalle, se hubiera reído de la expresión seria que llevaba el más alto de los tres, si no fuera porque su amigo se veía ahora igual de serio- Pudimos llegar hasta su registro, el lugar de donde viene no figura en los establecimientos de aquí o de otras ciudades cercanas, a nuestro instituto no parece importarle mucho debido a su buen promedio…_

_-Puede ser extranjero…-respondió el de ojos verdes, aún sin darle mucho lugar a ello._

_-No es lo mismo amigo… no solo el lugar de donde provine no figura en ningún lado, tampoco hay reseñas, pases, el promedio que llevaba en el otro lugar, concepto de conducta… nada… es como si hubiera salido de la misma nada simplemente… pero hay un detalle sobresaliente…-Nat miró a Rolf inseguro un momento, el otro le devolvió un gesto en seco, tratando de hacerle entender que debían comentarle acerca de ello al otro. El primero tragó saliva sonoramente y prosiguió- …Lo único que hay en su expediente, además de las calificaciones que ha sacado en las asignaturas que lleva cursando aquí, es una nota de principio de año de un profesor de Física Elemental reportando que "luego de que el alumno rogara por ser asistido particularmente acerca de la materia por el mejor alumno que tuviera, fue derogado a la atención de Doble D bajo el consentimiento de tomar el papel de tutor"…-terminó mientras dibujaba comillas en el aire con sus dedos, para destacar que así era como se veía escrito en el archivo. _

_Al chico de la motocicleta esto ya no le pareció tan corriente._

_Sus otros compañeros se levantaron de su lugar, un par de cajas que habían utilizado como silla, cada uno le palmeó el hombro al salir, lo dejarían solo para que estos datos se sentaran en su mente. _

_-Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo… pero no te apoyaré en nada que involucre dañar a una persona como Doble D, alguien tan inofensivo que jamás ha hecho algo malo a alguien por voluntad…-son las últimas palabras que le dedicó su amigo el martes por la tarde antes de retirarse de su garaje. Las últimas palabras que su amigo le dedicó en sí, ya que en lo que restó de la semana no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, no había odio en su rostro al cruzarlo, solo angustia, eso dolía más para Kevin. _

_Fin-Flashback_

Nazz tampoco le había dirigido la palabra en esos últimos tres días, aunque luego de verla junto a la punk de cabello azul colaborar con los otros dos chicos para el escape de Eddward y Nathan, no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo.

Si fuera por él, con gusto se quedaría en cama durante aquellas dos semanas, pero había una gran cantidad de cosas que se debía aclarar a sí mismo y que debía arreglar.

Qué sucedía con él y su vecino era el principal asunto que ocupaba y debía ocupar su mente en ese momento. Qué sentía por ese chico, creía que ya lo tenía definido. Creía que le gustaba pero no estaba tan seguro. En todo caso, si así fuera su comportamiento no era el que una persona debería llevar con quien le gusta, no se supone que le hagas daño a quien quieres… entonces, ¿qué demonios sucedía con él?...

Unos escandalosos gritos lo removieron de vuelta al presente, conocía esas voces.

_-¡Cabeza de calcetín, nos abres o nos volvemos por donde vinimos!_- gritaba Eddy golpeando la puerta de la casa del más inteligente de los Edd's mientras gritaba otro par de cosas.

Al de gorro solo le tomó dos minutos más el disculparse con sus padres, que le sonrieron gentilmente diciéndole que vaya con sus amigos, y abrir la puerta de un solo tiro para lanzarse contra sus dos amigos. No era normal en Doble D, pero los extrañaba demasiado, necesitaba de aquellos divertidos ratos junto a ellos.

-_¡Mira Eddy! ¡Doble D también nos extrañó!-_ canturreó Ed mientras se hacía dueño de un abrazo asfixiante, de esos que los unía a los tres.

-¡_Menso, suéltanos o nos matarás!_

Como extrañaba el nerd aquellos diálogos de sus amigos.

Ese día, el primer día de vacaciones oficial, fue el mejor día para Edd en todo el año, luego de lo que había pasado juraba era el mejor en su vida.

La tarde se desarrolló en largas charlas que tuvieron lugar en el parque que antes solían visitar. Grandes sorpresas abordaron a Doble D entre anécdotas de la gran cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido para sus amigos en solo un grupo de meses. Eddy sorprendentemente comenzaba a tener éxito en el estudio, aunque no era tan sorprendente al notar que era solo en las materias de finanzas, aún así seguía siendo una maravillosa noticia, en especial porque gracias a su impresionante desempeño estaba a punto de ganarse una beca para una Universidad privada con aquella especialidad. Se esperaba que Ed tuviese fuerte en alguna materia relacionada a los animales o las historietas… por otro lado, se había transformado en el consejero estudiantil, parece que sus extrañas comparaciones o frases llegaban como ancestrales consejos para quienes lograban descifrar su lenguaje… o solo eran puras casualidades.

Era apenas hasta el año pasado que él solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo el centro de interés en las charlas, debido a que vivía en talleres y otras condecoraciones o actividades varias; y ahora sus amigos se habían transformado en maravillas ante sus ojos. Los años les comenzaban a sentar mucho mejor que a él. Eddy, además se había vuelto tutor, "como él" pero obviamente no era así, de otros compañeros que precisaban ayuda en materias relacionadas con la contabilidad. Y Ed se había transformado en el héroe de los indefensos por los pasillos y a la hora de los recesos.

De repente las fuertes ganas de buscar refugio en sus amigos con sus problemas desapareció, llegando a la idea de que lo que sucedía con él ellos jamás lo debían saber.

Como él lo veía, ellos habían logrado ser como jóvenes héroes en su nuevo establecimiento estudiantil… y allí estaba él… faltando seguido al instituto, comportándose como un parias, permitiendo que otros lo utilizaran y agredieran…era una vergüenza frente a sus amigos.

A pesar de que aquella idea lo traía con el espíritu apagado y el autoestima desgarradamente bajo, una chispa surgió de toda aquella fragilidad que lo empujaba a un punto pesimista.

Esto no debía de ser de aquella forma, no debía seguir con aquel perfil bajo de pensarse a sí mismo justificándose con la lástima, era ubicarse como un mártir sin siquiera haber intentado el salir adelante. Entonces una vez eliminado del camino aquel declive pesimista pudo reaccionar y fijarse aún más en la idea que ya lo había tenido ocupado desde que huyó del instituto con Nat.  
Sería como sus amigos, ellos le habían transmitido en tan solo un par de horas aquel valor y apoyo que necesitaba para proponerse el independizarse de sus agresores.

Mientras volvían rumbo a sus hogares o residencias temporales para dos de los Ed's, Eddward ordenaba su itinerario de horas para la noche y la mañana siguiente para dar un largo espacio a mirar películas y quedarse despierto con sus amigos, seguramente por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban sin verse sus padres no tendrían problemas con que se quedaran en casa.

-_Queridos amigos, luego de tanto tiempo sin poder prescindir de una mayoritaria cantidad de horas en compañía de ustedes, ¿estarían interesados en aprovechar la noche y los principios del día de mañana compartiendo algún filme interesante o comiendo comida poco saludable pero deliciosa en la comodidad de mi hogar? _

Por lo visto Eddy parecía estar a punto de aceptar hasta que una actitud un tanto extraña proveniente de Ed desordenó aquellos planes que tenían casi listos.

-_Yo…yo… ¡Lo lamento Doble D pero tengo…tengo que ayudar a Sarah con unos trabajos de vacaciones!- _casi gritó el más alto de ellos y se echó a correr por la calle dejando a sus amigos un poco desconcertados por su aparente nerviosismo.

-_Mejor dejémoslo para mañana, el tarado ya se debió haber metido en alguna promesa rara con su hermana por hoy. Nos vemos desde tempranito mañana cabeza de calcetín, aún tengo que mostrarte mi nueva y próxima idea para conseguir dinero, estoy seguro que esta funcionará a la perfección solo necesita de un vistazo de nuestro experto en física…-_se despedía Eddy agitando su mano mientras se perdía por la calle, Edd devolvió el gesto. Realmente deseaba que se quedasen aquella noche pero en fin, al menos tendría tiempo para preparar alguna actividad para la noche que seguía.

Dudó un poco de Ed, en cierto punto le había presentado un aspecto que podía llevar a uno a pensar que tal vez ocultaba algo, pero descartó aquella idea al momento, solo se estaba poniendo paranoico… seguramente.

Estiró sus brazos en la entrada a su hogar, había olvidado las llaves por lo que toco a la puerta y esperó a que sus padres le abrieran. Luego de oír un gentil "un momento, por favor" de la voz de su madre, se dio la vuelta recostando ligeramente su espalda en la puerta de entrada mientras le daba un último vistazo al barrio en su esplendor. Le agradaba cuando la noche comenzaba a caer, pues las luces de las calles jugaban un engañoso paisaje con los últimos tonos naranjos del cielo.

Aquello fue hermoso por un par de minutos.

Su cuerpo se congeló, había olvidado por unos minutos como respirar, aquel temblor de huesos volvió a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Aquel… aquel que se encontraba parado en una farola de la vereda en enfrente sonriéndole.

¿Sería posible que fuese Stephan…?

Fin- cap.5

* * *

He oído que la mandioca es una fruta engañosa, hay una venenosa y otra dulce, ¿alguien sabe que tan cierto es esto?

¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Alguien lo leyó y quiere saber cómo sigue?

¿Ed realmente tenía un asunto con Sarah? ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Por último: ESTA SEMANA RINDO EXAMENES! DESEENME SUERTE POR FAVOR ;_; (aunque sé que eso no me va a salvar de reprobar estoy desesperada(?)

Los/las AMO a todos/as ;u;


	6. Six: Verde Manzana

Buenas!-le tiran fierros y cosas dañinas(?-

Lamento mucho el retraso que he tenido ;-; fue por problemas de salud, pero ahora estoy mejor y eso.

Agradezco MUCHISISISISISISISIMO a quienes siguen leyendo mi fic y quienes me dejaron reviews y me desearon suerte para mis examenes (aún así no pude rendir ninguno por mi jodida salud u_u)

Las/los AMO MUCHISIMO!

NECESITO OPINIONES POR FAVOR: ¿Pongo más MarieNazz o lo dejo en ligero su relación? y ¿pongo más de RolfxEd?

Aclaraciones:

- Nat® es de c2ndy2c1d

- Ed, Edd y Eddy ® es de sus creadores y CN

- Esta historia y Stu® son mías xDDD

- Espero les guste este cap.! Mañana subiré el siguiente, por favor denme su opinión para modificarlo antes de subirlo.

* * *

_Capítulo 6:__**Verde Manzana.**_

El golpe en seco que le otorgó el suelo contra su cuerpo lo obligó a volver al mundo de los vivos. Su madre era ahora quien le veía, parada a su lado y con una expresión entre preocupación y regaño, ya que el dejar confianzudamente todo el peso de uno sobre un elemento que se supone debe moverse es realmente irresponsable hacia la salud.

El dolor que recorría su espalda perdió su importancia hacia asuntos que le habían abordado hace solo instantes.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, usando de soporte el marco de la puerta de forma bastante torpe por su apuro. Su madre le estaba regañando seguro, sentía su voz distante, como si estuviera allí pero no llegara a entender qué decía. Sus síntomas, hacia el obvio ataque que sentía no tardaría en llegar, no se detuvieron, para peor se intensificaron. Es algo normal si replanteamos el caso que uno de tus principales agresores apareció en el día más tranquilo de tu vida como por arte de magia. Estaba allí, él estaba seguro que allí lo vio, pero ahora no había nadie. Ni una persona que se alejara por la calle, ni marca, ni huella, nada.

Se tomó con la mano libre de soporte la cabeza, el dolor se hacía presente otra vez, continuado por esos desagradables mareos que siempre se presentan cuando algo comienza a asustarte en gran medida. Estaba cansado de usar la paranoia como excusa a todo lo que le pasaba, aunque servía para calmarse, por dentro sabía que era en vano.

El sonido estridente de una trompeta desafinada le permitió volver la atención a su familia, era su padre, que revisando cajas del ático había encontrado a su vieja compañera de secundaria, cuando pertenecía a la banda escolar. Una larga historia acerca de los gloriosos años de secundaria de sus padres llamaba a mantenerlo entretenido. Miró hacia afuera un momento, con algo de terror pero firmemente, así como deben mirar los héroes a su mayor objetivo, cuando saben que pueden llegar a pasar grave peligro por lo que harán pero que es la única salida para arreglar todo. Luego cerró la puerta, asegurándose de trabarla bien con la llave y los otros aditamentos de seguridad unidos a ella, para poder unirse a sus padres en la sala, que entre risas y recuerdos no habían notado el hecho de que su hijo aún no se les unía.

Aquella noche se aseguraría de cerrar bien todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa sin que sus padres lo notasen. No era paranoia, él prefería llamarle prevención.

Si se buscara cambiar completamente la perspectiva, de seguro la primera opción sería el hogar de un hijo de granjeros, ubicado un poco lejos de la residencia anterior. Aquel lugar era literalmente un chiquero pero al mismo tiempo no, en una vista compleja, todo allí parecía realmente insalubre pero en verdad estaba bastante organizado para sus habitantes.

Justo en medio de varios objetos extraños regados por doquier y sobras de comidas a medio terminar, estaba el propietario de cabello azulado, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama a su espalda y el cuerpo de un chico curioso, fascinado por sus extraños aparatos, sobre las piernas. Allí, jugando con algo que parecía un instrumento musical, estaba también el más despistado de los Ed's.

Desde hacía algún rato que llevaban entreteniéndose un poco, pero ambos sabían que había otro tema del cual hablar.

Ed dejó el instrumento a un lado esbozando una expresión de tristeza, lo más distinguido del joven era que sus emociones siempre se podían apreciar de las formas más expuestas.

-Doble D está raro Rolf… hoy no nos habló de sus premios nuevos de ciencia, ni de sus talleres, o de cómo lo felicitan los profesores… ¡hoy no nos dijo nada!, ni siquiera nos interrumpió en una sola vez para hablar de sus cosas… ¿le pasa algo a Doble D, Rolf? ¡Si notaste que alguien lo molestaba dime, por favor!, ¡Eddy y yo lo solucionaremos para que este bien! –se desesperaba el aficionado a los comics al ver como el otro apartaba un poco la vista.

Por su parte, Rolf no estaba seguro de contarle de las sospechas que junto con Nat y las chicas habían llegado a concretar, cosas como esas no aligerarían la situación, su gran amigo solo se pondría bastante triste de la preocupación y no había algo que ellos pudieran hacer que salvara al cerebrito. Si se guiaban por encarar de forma abrupta el tema y a los involucrados, al momento de su partida, solo incrementarían los problemas del otro.

Volvió la vista al chico inocente, que con solo sus ojos parecía rogarle que no fuese algo grave, que tuviese solución. Rascó levemente su nuca, desestresándose, ya sabía qué hacer.

-Ese chico se la vive estudiando como si el mundo fuera a terminarse mañana y estudiando pudiese llegar arreglarlo. –comenzó con su pronunciado acento- Tal vez estaba cansado, cada año todo se vuelve más difícil, creo que hasta para el más cerebrito de los cerebritos. Hoy debía querer saber solo de sus amigos…-le sonrió de lado ligeramente, enmarcando su ceja como al decir algo que es obvio.

-¿Tú crees…?

-Estoy seguro, querer escuchar todo lo que le dicen sin interrumpir es solo seña de que los ha estado extrañando mucho –terminó chocando con su dedo levemente el final de la nariz del otro- Tú créele a Rolf, él tiene bien vigilado al chico nervioso.

El atolodrado que llevaba reposado en frente solo sonrió bobamente, un poco más tranquilo, con ese deje de confianza que lleva a entender que cuenta contigo.

-Ahora…¿Ed quiere ver a los nuevos retoños de Rolf?-dijo el peli azulado mientras tomaba una caja de un lado, enseñando que dentro llevaba algunos pollitos tan amarillos y rechonchos que parecían hasta ser juguetes. En el acto Ed se olvidó del tema antes tratado, dándolo por concretado, mientras tomaba algunos pollitos en sus palmas. Pero, aunque no lo pareciera, Ed no era alguien tan despistado, él realmente se preocupaba por sus amigos y si de eso se trataba era sumamente serio respecto al tema, a su propia manera claro.

El chico que ahora se hallaba con lindos pollitos que caminaban por sus brazos hasta los hombros miró a quien tenía en frente una última vez con suma preocupación entremezclada en sus ojos – Si te llegas a enterar de que algo le pasa a Doble D me lo dirás, ¿verdad Rolf?- casi parecía rogarle al chico.

El campesino casi cayó en aquella táctica, sin duda Ed no era tan ingenuo, sabía cómo intentar sacarle información a aquel. Pero no, no debía dejarse llevar, volvió a sonreírle, intentando se viese completamente sincero – Por supuesto, si algo pasa serás el primero al que Rolf le avise, ya deja de ser tan preocupón o enfermarás a los retoños de Rolf.

El resto de la noche y la madrugada para ellos surcaría tranquila, aunque no tanto tal vez para la madrugada.

Dentro del recorrido de las viviendas del barrio, se hallaba también el hogar de cierta rubia despampanante, que tipeaba y tipeaba en su ordenador a lo que la luna subía y subía para tomar su respectivo lugar en lo alto del cielo nocturno.

Su informe debía estar ya terminado para poder dedicar el receso al descanso y al goce de cualquier otra cosa mucho más interesante que simples materias curriculares.

Aunque muchos no lo creyeran, Nazz no era solo una cara bonita y unas delicadas curvas, en su defecto era además una chica inteligente, no como Doble D por supuesto, pero sí lo suficiente para que sus notas no estén en el límite de lo reprobable o por encima de lo superado.

Es por esta inteligencia misma y su perspicacia que había dedicado todo lo que restaba del viernes y el sábado completo a finalizar los encargos que algunos profesores habían dejado para el receso.

-Y con esto… ¡terminé!- anunció contenta ella en lo que guardaba su último Word y se desperezaba en su silla de rueditas.

-Bien, ya era hora…-bufó bromeando la punk que se hallaba recostada en la cama ubicada a unos metros de la anterior chica, ojeando una revista de moda de la propietaria de la casa.

Marie era otra chica que consistía en mucho más de lo que su apariencia dejaba creer. Su intelecto era medianamente más alto que el de Nazz y medianamente más bajo que el de Doble D, es de esperarse si recordamos que toda su niñez se encontró en una relación obsesiva-compulsiva hacia este chico. Por esto ya había terminado con todo su trabajo desde la mañana de ese día, y había dedicado el resto del tiempo a intentar asistir a Nazz si es que esta lo llegaba a precisar, aunque eso solo fueron un par de preguntas pequeñas, dejándola con la única opción de ojear las revistas que encontraba en lo que la esperaba. No era del todo malo, éstas parecían ser realmente interesantes.

De una u otra manera no habría que desviarse del motivo inicial de su visita, por lo menos en esta ocasión. Ambas debían cumplir con la tarea de investigación que les habían asignado sus compañeros, Nat y Rolf. Los chicos sabían que ellas eran mejores en investigación, por eso les habían encomendado lo más importante: Investigar acerca de la procedencia de Stephan.

Marie tomó una silla que estaba junto a una mesita de noche y se ubicó junto a Nazz, frente al ordenador. La de labios rojizos tomó un par de fotocopias que tenía a un lado y se las alcanzó a su amiga.

-¿Esto es lo que alcanzaste a tomar o lo es todo?- indagó la punk.

-Es todo lo que hay.

-Prácticamente no es nada lo que se puede rescatar de esto, solo unas simples iniciales que pueden referir a cualquier endemoniado establecimiento educativo de cualquier parte del jodido mundo.

"LCMH", era toda la información de su expediente, junto a su edad que coincidía con la del nerd y las calificaciones del año que cursaban. Ni dirección, ni número, ni nada.

-"Lemon Creeck Medium High" seguramente…- anotó la gótica en una hoja de un lado.

-Umm…¿"Libero Collen Mark High"? aunque es extranjera…

-Todo puede ser…-anotó también debajo de la anterior institución.

La rubia se detuvo un momento a pensar – No, borra eso último…

-¿Por qué? El chico podría ser extranjero, eso justificaría porque aún sus papeles no llegan hasta la secretaría, puede que sea difícil comunicarse con su anterior país por las diferencias de lenguaje.

-No, su acento está muy acostumbrado al lunfardo local.

-Pudo haberse adaptado…

-Con unos dos o tres años de estadía tal vez, estadía que debió cursar en alguna otra institución cercana.

-¿Estás segura?- dudaba la de cabellera azulada.

-Solo hablé una vez con él y no fue para nada más que un "lo lamento" respondido de "No hay problema, descuida", pero con solo eso una lo puede notar, estoy segura. Además, el chico es un cerebrito como Doble D, ¿no es extraño que solo pidiera tutoría en la materia que más se le da a Edd?

-Bueno, sí…puedes tener razón- tachando lo pedido – Pero eso nos deja solo con la media de Lemon Creeck. Contactaré a una vieja amiga que estudia allí a ver qué nos puede conseguir- tomando su celular del bolsillo trasero de su jean.

-¿La llamarás justo ahora? Es casi media noche.

-Exacto, ¿qué mejor horario para entrar a un establecimiento e hurgar en sus archivos?

-Nosotras pudimos hacerlo en pleno día- inquirió la rubia con una mirada cargada de orgullo y hasta algo de picardía, por el exitoso robo de archivos que habían concretado en su propia institución.

-Porque nosotras, querida, somos las mejores- devolvió de igual manera la otra, para luego pararse y acercarse a la ventana iniciando su llamada por teléfono.

Nazz solo la miró mientras aguardaba a que acabase.

Hace tan solo un año que había comenzado a llevarse con aquella chica y no se arrpenetía de ello. La amistad de Marie era muy agradable. Resultó ser que con aquella chica de apariencia tan opuesta a la suya, compartía aún muchas más cosas en común que con las demás de sus conocidas, y para añadirle también era bastante divertida, un rasgo que solo dejaba ver al tomar confianza con una persona.

-¡_Merde_!- refunfuñó su compañera guardando su celular nuevamente.

-Eso fue bastante rápido…

-Sí, bueno, Roxy ya estaba allí, parece que ayer le quitaron su barniz preferido y lo quería de vuelta.

-¿Y qué encontró?

-Nada…-tomó asiento nuevamente mientras llenaba sus pulmones con una honda bocanada de aire que salió de su sistema en forma de un pesado suspiro- Su nombre no figura ahí, además ella conoce a todos los estudiantes del lugar, y hace años que permanece en ese establecimiento, ella ya lo conocería si hubiese estudiado allí…

-Volvemos al principio, tendremos que ver que podemos sacar de internet.

-No hay de otra…

Dejando por un lado esto mismo, el circuito vuelve hasta el hogar de kevin.

Aquel chico había pasado un día duro, duro en verdad. Los pensamientos lo habían llevado y traído todo el bendito día, haciéndolo deambular en su habitación como león encerrado. No había podido comer, y eso que ese día tocaba el platillo especial de su madre, una legendaria receta familiar que solo se servía en tres ocasiones al año, en el primer día de inicio de ambas vacaciones y en su cumpleaños, era su favorito y no había podido degustar siquiera un bocado. Tampoco había podido dormir. Prácticamente era una suerte que el respirar fuese automático o Kevin de seguro aquel día no habría podido con ello tampoco.

Luego de divagar, todas las horas del día encerrado en su habitación, en pensamientos, dudas y replanteos de sí mismo todo el día, pudo llegar a una bendita conclusión.

Aunque le dificultaba admitirlo, era más que obvio que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Doble D, y aunque le doliera en su orgullo de bestia, era obvio que era un completo cretino. Un idiota que había estado dejándose llevar por sus jodidas hormonas revolucionadas toda una mitad de año. Causándole daño físico y seguramente psicológico a su "amor".

Ahora es cuando todo caía como piedra sobre su cabeza, cuando sentía ganas de darse una buena golpiza a sí mismo por su exagerada idiotez hacia un asunto que pudo haberse resuelto en primer lugar por una manera mejor y sencilla.

Entonces resonaron en su cabeza las palabras del albino aquel martes pasado. Justo después de que la campana sonara, cuando se disponía a ir a clases, aquella endemoniada sonrisa había relucido desde el extremo final del corredor. Él por supuesto había caído en la trampa que le habían preparado, siguiendo al chico hasta la entrada trasera del personal.

_Flashback_

_-¡Hey, Kev!- se había tomado la confianza de llamarle, seguramente para molestarlo aún más –Parece que rentamos el mismo juguete- eso lo había enfurecido – No pongas esa expresión, esto podría transformarse en un grave problema, me dieron ganas de quedarme el juguete permanentemente para mí solo, pero soy una persona flexible sabes. Si en alguna ocasión pierdo sé darme por vencido y dejar que el ganador se quede con su premio, al igual que si gano me gusta que el perdedor me deje tranquilo con el mío. Pero para que una cosa u otra suceda, primero tiene que existir un juego, ¿no te parece?_

_-¡Al grano!- espetó en un grito el de cabello fuego._

_-¡Vamos a jugar!- sonrió trilladamente Stu mientras parecía sumamente complacido y entretenido con la forma de reaccionar de Kevin – El que primero se lo encuentra, se lo queda- rió como si se tratara de un amistoso juego infantil y se dio la vuelta para iniciar un tranquilo trote hacia un lado del corredor que estaba a punto de quedar vacío._

_Fin-Flashback_

Ese desgraciado era sin duda un jodido enfermo, y eran momentos como esos en los que agradecía la astucia de Nazz y el complot que esos cuatro habían organizado.

Había estado tan distraído ese día que no había notado cuando al cruzarlo la rubia le había despojado de sus llaves. Rió de ironía, su motocicleta lo era todo para él, pero esta vez ni siquiera se había advertido de la ausencia del peso de sus llaves. Le era un misterio el cómo se habían organizado entre ellos tan rápido para lograrlo. Luego de que su "juego" iniciara solo había chocado una milésima de segundo a Nazz mientras esta se dirigía a su clase. Supuso que eso bastó para quitarse su mando y alcanzárselo a Nat, o allí era donde seguramente esa gótica había ayudado, en el traslado, porque sin duda estaba seguro de que había estado implicada. Volvió a soltar una leve risa para sí, esos chicos eran mucho más listos de lo que él podía creerse, les debía dar de una mejor manera las gracias, a todos, en especial a Rolf que lo frenó en su ataque impulsivo, aunque debido a ello mismo no deseaba hablarle siquiera.

Un ruido del exterior lo despertó de sus últimos replanteos, sonó como un bote de basura que se caía, bueno, era un sonido metálico, de seguro era un bote de basura. "_Jodidos borrachos madrugueros_" pensó.

Miró su reloj, ya era la 1:14 am. Le mensajearía a Nat si no fuera porque este aún parecía estar decepcionado de su mejor amigo. Mejor iría a dormir, en ese período vacacional debía enmendar sus errores con todos, iniciando con Nat y Edd.

Por lo menos el solucionar el enredo de su mente lo dejaría dormir tranquilo, o no tranquilo pero por lo menos sí lo dejaría dormir.

1:17 am ya, en la casa de Nazz.

La rubia estaba estupefacta por lo que había descubierto hace solo dos minutos atrás. Sentía su cuerpo completamente petrificado, como si se encontrara bajo un hechizo, el pecho comenzaba a dolerle, pidiéndole le pasara un poco de aire a sus músculos pero no podía, sentía el aire tan espeso que juraría le quemaría los conductos con el simple hecho de respirar.

Marie había ido al baño, por suerte poseía uno en su habitación, no había tiempo que perder, la de maquillaje azulado debía enterarse de eso.

Tan pronto Marie salió del baño, dirigió su vista a la otra chica, esta se había quedado boquiabierta mirando la pantalla de la computadora, con tal expresión de horror en su rostro que parecía haber visto alguna foto de alguna víctima de una película de terror. Su rostro había perdido completamente el color, aún siendo pálida de naturaleza. Aún así a duras penas pudo girar levemente su cabeza para mirarla como pidiéndole auxilio, en lo que susurraba débilmente "_Marie…_" que parecía la quebraría a lanzarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Marie se acercó al ordenador, antes de quedar con la misma expresión de horror al notar de qué se trataba aquello que le indicaba la chica.

Ambas se habrían quedado en aquella posición por horas si no fuese por el estridente sonido que asemejaba un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos, que provenía de la planta baja de la casa.

-Nazz… ¿cuándo vuelven tus padres?- preguntó al borde del pánico.

-Fueron a una fiesta de trabajo… no volverán hasta después de las 6:30…-la chica ya se sentía ida.

Marie cerró despacio la puerta del cuarto, echándole llave- Nazz…llama a la policía- en ese momento la electricidad se fue- Tenemos que salir de aquí… ahora.

Fin- cap.6

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Alguien lo leyó y quiere saber cómo sigue?

Denme sus opiniones por favor, y muchas gracias a quienes leen mi fic! Lamento la demora, se los compensaré u_u

Las/los AMO!


	7. Seven: Pimienta

__Holis a todos/as :DD

Sé que se supone tenía que subir este cap antes, pero quería ver si podía implantarle a alguien el sentimiento del suspenso :'C ojalá lo lograra xD

En fin, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! LOS AMOOOOOOO!;AAAAAA;

**AVISO:** Acá vuelvo a hacer lo mismo que al prinicipio, este cap relata un evento a futuro y desde el otro que estaré sí o sí subiendo en estos días para que no se pierda el hilo, voy a volver para que se note cómo se llegó a estos sucesos.

Aclaraciones:

- Nat® es de c2ndy2c1d

- Ed, Edd y Eddy ® es de sus creadores y CN

- Esta historia y Stu® son mías xDDD

- Espero les guste este cap.!

* * *

_Capítulo 7:__**Pimienta.**_

Intentó abrir los ojos como reflejo al estar reintegrándose a un estado consiente, pero no pudo, los parpados le pesaban como si le hubiesen atado pesas a estos, sin duda el poder de la gravedad se hacía presente excedentemente sobre ella. Intentó entonces mover su mano derecha hacia uno de los ojos, para refregarlo con pereza y ayudarle a despertar, tampoco pudo. Esto sí logró despertarla por completo, logrando abrir ambos de sus ojos de un solo golpe.

El lugar en el que se encontraba… ¿cómo había llegado allí?, y aún más importante, ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Dirigió su vista con el escaso movimiento que llegaba a articular, para ver qué sucedía con su cuerpo, por qué no podía mover parte de este.

¿Atada? Con cintos negros de un denso cuero, instalados en la especie de cama en la que ahora yacía. Sus tobillos, muñecas y parte de su torso estaban siendo retenidos con estos cintos. ¿Y qué había pasado con su ropa?, ¿a dónde estaba su camiseta negra y sus muñequeras de púas? Ahora toda una vestimenta blanquecina la cubría.

Notó, seguido, su vista más completa, esto solo significaba que el tramo de cabello que solía cubrir un lado de su rostro se hallaba ausente. En parte la ausencia del mismo le permitió inspeccionar meticulosamente la habitación que la rodeaba. Aunque no había nada que destacar o inspeccionar de tal. Las paredes parecían miles de almohadones cuadrangulares unidos, el techo era idéntico y, aunque no llegaba a verlo, supuso el suelo les haría juego. Una pequeña ventanilla ubicada por encima de la mitad de una comisura rectangular a un lado, le hizo suponer que eso de allí sería la puerta.

A la velocidad de un rayo que resonó en sus tímpanos provocándole un poco de dolor, llegaron a ella los recuerdos de lo último que había transcurrido antes de caer en un estado inconsciente, de allí se podría fácilmente deducir cómo llegó allí y qué lugar era aquel.

_Flashback_

_Mareos, horrorosos mareos era lo único en lo que podía enfocarse, sus manos y piernas habían sido atadas torpemente juntas y sus ojos vendados por alguna tela obscura. Se tomaba la idea de que se hallaba sobre un vehículo y era por el movimiento de este que sus mareos la llevaban y trían. _

_Aquellos idiotas, ¿a dónde la estarían llevando?, de una u otra manera les haría pagar, de ello la punk estaba segura._

_El vehículo paró en seco de un momento a otro, lo pudo notar por el fuerte golpe en seco que dio contra alguna parte y porque los mareos comenzaron a disolverse. Luego fue llevada y lanzada contra algún otro lugar, donde por el frío que recorrió su piel pudo descifrar le quitaron lo que llevaba encima reemplazándolo con alguna otra tela de menor densidad._

_Fue después de unos minutos más que le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Cada una de sus acciones solo intensificaba la ira que se acumulaba en sus músculos, pidiendo ser liberada. Entonces… fue como verse en una especie de espejo, con algunos defectos claro._

_La chica que ahora se encontraba parada justo en frente de ella llevaba su ropa puesta, su camiseta, sus muñequeras, sus jeans, todo. El cabello también tenía el mismo corte que el suyo e incluso el mismo color, el mismo tramo de pelo ocultando parte de su rostro y un maquillaje semejante, pero no, este era más claro que su tono, ella jamás usaría un celeste, el suyo era azul o turquesa cuanto mucho. Tampoco estaba tan magníficamente atribuida como ella, no, esa delgada carecía de su figura, pero sí se veía muy semejante a ella._

_Entonces cayó en cuenta de las voces, la distracción de la persona frente a ella le había tomado su atención. _

_-Te ves bien Lizzie- dijo quien seguramente había sido el que le quitó la tela de los ojos, un chico de cabello corto y rubio. Al parecer solo ellos dos estaban con ella._

_-¿Te parece?...odio este peinado tan emo que no me deja ver bien- se quejó su copia barata mientras tomaba un pequeño broche para acomodar ese tramo de cabello a un lado._

_-Te ves como un esquelético hurón tratando de imitarme- se integró ella, con obvio desacuerdo._

_-Lo que opines ya no importa, ni para nosotros ni para nadie a partir de ahora- se burló la chica._

_Por supuesto que iba a refutar pero no dispuso de tiempo para ello, ni para pelear, ni para buscar una salida de todo aquello. En cuestión de un solo momento todo se obscureció y lo último que pudo oír fue un "Déjenla en las puertas" de una voz que era un poco más conocida que la de los otros dos jóvenes, al perecer él estaba con ellos._

_Fin-Flashback_

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Oyó unos pasos fuera de aquel lugar y solo pudo pensar el gritar por ayuda.

-¡Oigan, que alguien me saque de aquí por el amor de sus creadores!, ¡¿me escuchan?!, ¡Sáquenme!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras retorcía su cuerpo como podía -¡Sáquenme, pedazos de bastardos!¡Mis amigos corren peligro!¡Nazz me necesita!

-¿Nazz?...-unas voces comenzaron a dialogar del otro lado de la puerta, aunque en un tono de voz mucho menos sonoro.

-¿Será otra amiga imaginaria?

-Nunca la había mencionado hasta ahora, ¿desde cuándo que esta "_Nazz_" existe?

-Puede que se haya topado con alguna persona cuando escapó.

-Busquen en la base de datos del registro civil, necesitamos saber si existe, quién es y dónde pudo cruzarse con ella.

-O puede ser otra persona imaginaria.

-Pero puede que no, hay que investigar.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡¿qué está pasando?! ¡¿dónde estoy!? ¡Suéltenme!- continuaba gritando al notar que parecían ignorarla. Entonces la pequeña ventanilla se abrió, corriéndose por el lado derecho, y del otro lado solo se pudo notar la mitad del rostro de un hombre mayor, con gafas y el cabello castaño.

-Tranquilízate Elizabeth, estás más alterada que veces anteriores, ¿qué ocurre?, me temo que si no te calmas te volveremos a sedar, y a ti no te gusta que lo hagamos, ¿no es así?

-¿Elizabeth?...¡Me llamo Marie! ¿Lo cazas anciano?! ¡M-A-R-I-E! ¡Ahora liberenme!

Al hombre no pareció importarle en lo más insignificante su exasperación, ya que con el mismo tono apacible de voz con el que antes le había tratado, se dirigió hacia una mujer, cerrando la ventanilla y terminando con un "_Inyéctenle solo 100 mlg y veamos cómo reacciona cuando despierte"_, antes de que dos jovencitas vestidas de blanco cual enfermeras ingresaran a su habitación y transformaran su visión en obscuridad nuevamente.

Dejando a la chica a un lado, es interesante dirigir su atención a una casa de granjeros ubicada un tanto más lejos de la ciudad y del barrio en el cual todos los chicos habitan hace ya unos buenos años.

Allí, en el granero junto a la casa se hallaban dos chicos unidos, un cabello fuego de gorra roja y un adorable nerd con un gorro que ocultaba la mayor parte de su cabello. Ambos se hallaban bastante desarreglados y cansados, oh! Y por supuesto que unidos, unidos por unas esposas que ataban la muñeca derecha del más bajo con la izquierda del continuo.

Algunas manchas púrpuras afloraban levemente en partes de sus brazos y piernas, y cómo no si ya llevaban peleando algunas cuantas veces.

Solo llevaban unas dos horas allí desde que les habían indicado huir. Las cosas estaban cada vez peor.

No estaban proveídos de ningún tipo de medio por el cual lograr comunicarse con sus amigos, por esto no tenían la menor idea de cómo se encontraban, si habían salido victoriosos, si además se hallaban en su completa salud. De sus padres por lo menos no temían en gran medida, todo este enredo del cual formaban parte parecía específicamente fijarse en los integrantes jóvenes del barrio y sólo en algunos, pero no quitaba aquella incómoda preocupación hacia sus padres y los de sus amigos. Debían asegurarse de resguardarse en lo que hallaban una solución de una categoría de mayor porcentaje seguro, a preferencia de los involucrados, de un 100% de seguridad de que luego todo estaría bien.

Tantas cosas de las cuales era necesario preocuparse, y en lugar de siquiera replantear alguna se hallaban allí, peleando cada vez que se lograban recuperar del encuentro anterior. No es como si no hubieran razones, habían más de mil razones que ellos debían tratar, bueno, en realidad no tantas pero sí eran lo suficientemente grabes, solo que no ante aquellas otras.

Son las cosas que Eddward se reprochaba mentalmente en aquel instante, pero se negaba a seguir aguantando aquella ira que hacía meses lo consumía, aún en aquel estado de alerta que vivían a cada segundo, y más aún cuando lo poco que salía de los labios de Kevin le era tan tentativo a reaccionar violentamente. Le dolían las piernas tanto que el suelo debajo de sus glúteos le parecía hasta cómodo, su pecho ardía, de la rabia, del dolor, del aire que se paseaba de fuera a dentro de su cuerpo agitadamente. Entonces escuchó al otro chico resoplar, aunque no volvió la vista a él.

-¿Cuánto durará esto?- inició en cuanto pudo recuperar el habla Kevin.

-Nuestros amigos nos indicaron que la situación de riesgo podría durar aproximadamente más que unos simples días en cuestiones de peligro y aún más tiempo en cuestiones legales o entremezcladas con las entidades de ayuda estatal. Y, en un preciso caso, que ellos llegarían a nuestro encuentro y auxilio en el momento en que hubiesen asegurado el bienestar del resto de los integrantes del barrio, o eso me llevo a deducir por sus palabras.

-No hablaba de eso…- dijo amargamente el deportista - ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos peleando?

-Eso, mi indeseado compañero de fuga, puede calcularse en medida de cuántas veces más te encuentres planeando insistir con aquella charla carente de significancia para lo que buscas lograr.

-Doble D…por favor, yo solo…- volvió a insistir, pero esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores fue interrumpido.

-Kevin, ya intentaste esto un par de veces, ¿podrías desistir de tus experimentos por hoy, por favor? Por lo que parece nos han sentenciado a compartir un indeterminado lapso de tiempo juntos sin reparar en nuestras preferencias u opiniones personales, para preservar nuestra salud - rodó ligeramente los ojos, persiguiendo con la vista luego los moretones que más destacaban de su propio cuerpo – un hecho bastante irónico, puesto que más bien nos han condenado a posiblemente sufrir un peligro mayor estando juntos.

-Bien…-suspiró pesadamente Kevin y lo miró. Tarde, muy tarde se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, no es como si mucho tiempo hubiese transcurrido entre ellos pero medio año le fue suficiente para destruir algo que pudo ser maravilloso en su vida. Ahora se hallaba junto a esa persona por la que habían despertado ese tipo de sentimientos que todos aseguran son tan importantes, y él no deseaba si quiera verlo, menos aún tener que compartir el mismo aire, el mismo espacio. "Solucionar las cosas" no era tan fácil como simplemente proponerlo, tenía que intentarlo con más deseo si realmente quería lograrlo.

Un extraño y vergonzoso sonido resonó en el silencio que formaban ambos. Sus estómagos, aunque el del menor sonó más fuerte. Innecesario era el mencionar que obviamente se hallaban hambrientos, no habían llegado a engullir bocado alguno con tanta presión en el aire y aún menos luego de saber que debían escapar, además el pelear solo incrementó aquella ausencia de alimentación. Para el deportista era algo normal o soportable, tomando en cuenta que en fechas de juegos importantes pasaba tiempo sin comer y solo practicando, pero para el nerd aquello era algo más difícil de sobrellevar, él no había peleado físicamente con nadie jamás asique no estaba preparado para el hambre que esto le provocaría, por ello pegó sus piernas a su abdomen y las abrazó, cerrándose en una pequeña bolita humana intentando erradicar el dolor en su estómago.

-¿Tienes…hambre?- intentó por última vez simpatizar o al menos armar una charla no agresiva con el cerebrito.

-Eso, Kevin, es una pregunta bastante poco deductiva.

-Deberíamos ir a la casa a ver qué podemos rescatar para comer.

-Rolf nos informó que era preferente permanecer aquí, para no llamar demasiado la atención y ser detectados.

-Ya sé eso…pero no creo que vayas a resistir mucho sin comer- el menor en efecto se hallaba listo para protestar puesto que él era también un hombre y se oponía al hecho de verse reflejado más débil, pero otro sonoro rugido de su estómago le hizo despertar en el detalle de que su compañero tenía razón y en este caso era mejor dejarlo como estaba.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se asomaron por la gran puerta del granero. Estaba obscureciendo, asique debían apresurarse para tomar las cosas de la vivienda continua antes de que no hubiese más luz que les ayudase a ver, porque en efecto, era estúpido prender luego luces, eso sí llamaría la atención. Solo necesitaban unas mantas y un poco de comida, debería ser rápido dado que Rolf les había dejado la llave de aquella morada.

Por último se podría destacar, junto con la caída del anochecer, una plaza que fue hace tantos años el centro recreativo de los niños que habitaban el barrio, ahora ya casi adultos.

En el extremo opuesto de ingreso a la plaza se halla el bosque, bastante estúpida la idea de instalar un parque continuo a un bosque, esto es algo que muchos han pensado hace años, precisamente porque esto mismo provocó que algunos niños se perdieran y otros jamás regresaran, por supuesto es demasiado turbio y peligroso la ubicación de un centro recreativo para menores junto a algo como ello. Pero eso mismo es lo que les salvó la vida aquel día al hijo de granjeros y a la persona que él más deseaba proteger.

Rolf se había encontrado en la tarea más difícil de todas, él tuvo que dividir a los chicos involucrados en tal lio de una manera en que todos pudiesen hallarse seguros hasta que lograran reunirse en el punto de encuentro pactado, hacia donde había enviado a Kevin con Edd. Dejó a los padres del barrio tranquilos bajo la mentira de que algunos chicos habían organizado irse de campamento y que sus hijos para no perder tiempo ya se les habían unido, al menos esa era la idea, dejó como transmisor del mensaje a Eddy. Nazz había desaparecido junto a Marie y rogaba estuvieran a salvo, debían estarlo, estaban juntas ¿no es así?, esas chicas eran fuertes. Era lo que deseaba pensar.

El sollozo que incrementaba su volumen a su lado lo hizo volver al mundo. Los ojos de Ed se llenaban cada vez más y más de lágrimas al verle, y por lo que parecía este se oponía a descargar todo aquel torrente de angustia, sabía que estaban seguros al estar ocultos en el bosque pero de igual manera debían no llamar la atención.

El de cabello azulado solo pudo sonreírle levemente y acariciar su cabello como a un cachorro para intentar calmarle.

-Todo estará bien Ed, ya te he dicho que confíes en Rolf.

-Pero todo está saliendo mal, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando Rolf…-sollozaba cada vez más fuerte ante la dura tarea de retener sus aullidos de pena- ¡Y además estás herido! ¡Hay que llevarte a un hospital o te volverás un zombie come cerebros!- En efecto el largo tajo que cruzaba gran parte de una de las piernas del campesino y lo que había sido una apuñalada en uno de sus costados provocaban más terror en él.

-¡Esto no es nada! Te preocupas innecesariamente, Rolf ha salido más dañado en las peleas contra cabras de su país. Ya tranquilo que solo son rasguñones, ahora…-dijo sosteniéndose de un árbol- será mejor que vayamos con Kevin y Edd, ellos nos están esperando.

No hubo mucho más que se pudiese hacer, Ed acudió apresurado hacia el otro, tomando un brazo de este y pasándolo por encima de su cabeza para reposarlo por encima de su nuca, tomarlo de la cintura y ayudarle a caminar mejor, con aquella pierna en aquel estado le era difícil en realidad el simple hecho de mantenerse en pie.

De esta manera emprendieron rumbo por dentro del bosque hacía la vieja posada de los padres del extranjero, sin saber que tan poco tiempo les duraría la seguridad.

Fin- Cap. 7

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Alguien lo leyó y quiere saber cómo sigue?

En estos días estaré subiendo ya el próximo, si el tiempo está de mi lado, mañana xD


End file.
